


Just your average ordinary everyday Superhero

by vorfm95



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Lot's of angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, but also happy and fluffy stuff, coffee shop au?, it has a happy ending i promise, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95
Summary: Isak works for the governament fixing the chaos caused bythe Yetia young superhero who protects the streets of Oslo.It's just a superhero soulmate Au.





	1. Week 0

**Author's Note:**

> First things first I will be posting the clips on real time [here](https://mfrov95.tumblr.com/tagged/just-your-average-ordinary-everyday-superhero)
> 
> Now I am gonna thank three people for cheering me up and helping me with this idea. [Marie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naescar) for helping me with the plottinig and her comments, [Wyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic) for encouraging me, and finally to the great master of angst [Mikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie) for helping me making it angstier <3 
> 
> I will update this friday afternoons with all the weeks clips.


	2. WEEK 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilation of week one clips :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings on the end notes. 
> 
> I hope you liked this week and you want to keep reading, next week will be longer don't worry.

#  ****

#  **Wednesday - 14/03 07:53**

 

The streets were packed with people on their way to work. Like every other day. Unlike every other day everyone had been forced to either drive or walk to their workplace. Which meant a lot of people called in to say they couldn't make it that day. Isak was one of those people, one of the unlucky ones that had to walk. Why had this happened? Well, his first mistake was never getting a driving license, his second was not studying biology, and the third, was to start working for the government. Isak liked his work, it allowed him to travel, it paid well and it could be fun. It could be if it weren't for the self-proclaimed superhero that was now protecting the streets of Oslo from all evil.

Isak wasn't really complaining about the superhero, his work existed solely thanks to him. Besides he had saved so many people that everyone had lost count. The only issue Isak had with the masked hero –besides looking like he had gotten out of a bad kids comic because he wore some ski goggles and a silly patterned bandana to cover his mouth– was all the destruction he left behind. Isak's job was to fix it, he was thankful not to be the one cleaning up, he just had to find a way to rebuild what he broke in the fastest –and cheapest– way possible. Whatever fight he had had last night had affected the tram station and half the roads around, causing a huge disturbance in people's life. If he ever met him he wanted to punch him. He wouldn't do that though, Isak was hot-headed but not stupid, you don't go punching walls, and for what he had heard, that boy was stronger than one.

He stopped at his favourite coffee shop before heading to his office. He knew he was going to be late, but he didn't care. They had called him at five in the morning, after hearing of the destruction and he had to get up –after just falling asleep an hour before– and go to assess the damage, and it wasn't even his “on call” night, but the other guy had apparently had a nervous breakdown after seeing the disaster. Isak had to fill in and try to find a temporary solution so people could go to their destination places with the less inconvenience. He thought he had at least earned a coffee break for all that.

The cute barista smiled at him when he walked in picking from under the counter a coffee mug with his usual order and a muffin. If Isak was honest, that boy was the only reason he kept going to that shop. There was one closer to his office, it was cheaper too, and the coffee quality was practically the same. But they didn't have the tall hot barista, with a smile that could light up the whole world and piercing blue eyes that made Isak shiver. If that hadn't been enough to bring Isak's attention, he was really sweet and nice to him. Jonas kept insisting he had a crush on him, if only he had time for that. He couldn't deny that he felt much warmer and in a much better mood after seeing him. The only thing he hated about that coffee shop was the lack of name-tags.

“I thought you would need some extra help.today.” The boy smiled apologetically causing a smile of his own to spread across Isak's face.

“You know, you are the best.” Isak sat on one of the stools at the bar. He didn't do that often, usually just took his order, payed and ran to his office. Today though, he had crossed half of Oslo, and the stool was calling him. Plus even though he had yet to learn the boy’s name, he was always an enjoyable company. “Not like that stupid super-pain-in-the-ass, have you seen what he did this time?”

“I have…” Sunshine Barista –as Isak have dubbed since he had yet to learn his name– shook his head. “But you know it’s quite hard to change directions when you are thrown in the air… so maybe he didn't want to do it.”

“Maybe.” Isak took a sip of his coffee. “But he did take a street light to tie a dude with, do you know how hard it was to get him out of there? Or you know that time he thought it would be a good idea to cause a massive blackout in Oslo.”

“There was a bad guy feeding on electricity! You can't blame him for that!”

“It lasted for four days. Four!” Isak stared at the barista’s blue eyes. “And what about the flooding?”

“He–”

“Are you on my side or his?” Isak asked slightly annoyed. It wasn't his fault, it was just a touchy subject for him.

“Yours, Isak.” He answered after a second. “It's just that I don't think all that is on purpose…”

“I don't say it was.” Isak shrugged. “I just think that he should try to be more careful.”

“I will tell him so if I see him.” Isak rolled his eyes. Sunshine Barista looked like he was about to keep talking when another customer got into the shop, he sighed brushing his fingers through his hair before getting back to his job.

 

  
  


#  **Wednesday - 14/03 16:37**

 

Isak was finally home. It had been the longest day of his life –which meant it was still Wednesday, the worst day of the week because it meant that he was on dinner duty. Jonas would get back home any minute now and pester him about what will he do for dinner. He was ordering pizza, and his feet hurt too much to stand up again.

Living with Jonas was actually a blessing, they had been friends for so long that they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Which meant Jonas would give Isak as much space as he needed when he needed it but also push just enough so he won't get all closed in himself. Isak was a hundred percent sure he had found his soulmate in Jonas. It had been long since he outgrew his teenage crush on his best friend, but the feeling that he was meant to be his soulmate never disappeared. And if Isak was honest to himself, he wasn't looking forward to prove his theory right. He looked down at the words engraved on his arm, feeling a pang of pain knowing those were the last words he would ever hear him say. The last words his soulmate will ever speak to him.

_I am glad it was you._

Isak could imagine Jonas telling him this when they are old and still live together, but in a residency, because let's face it, they were always a complete disaster with the romantic kind of relationships. So sure, maybe they will have their own lives for a while, they will fall in and out of love but, no matter what happens they always fall back together. Even Magnus had a better and more stable love live than them, he had been with his boyfriend, Julian, for at least three years. Jonas had been on an off with Eva since they were fifteen, both having other relationships in between. And Isak, well, he wasn't a twenty-five year old virgin, but his longest relationship was around three months and an anomaly, most of them lasted –best case scenario– a weekend. And he couldn't remember when his last one was

Jonas slammed the door making him jump on his bed.

“ISAK!” His flatmate shouted startling him once more. “ISAK VALTERSEN WHERE ARE YOU?”

“HAVING A HEART-ATTACK IN MY ROOM!” Isak shouted back exasperatedly at his best friend who sounded quite excited and looked even more so when he walked in his room.

“Eva said yes!” His best friend flopped onto his bed so harshly that Isak almost ended up on the floor. He was going to need a new mattress if his friend kept doing that.

“You asked her to marry you?” Isak joked not sure of what his friend was referring to. Last time he spoke to Eva she pretty much still hated him for forgetting her birthday.

“No, idiot. I asked her to meet again, to like, start all over.” Jonas explained. “We are meeting on Friday.”

“Congrats, bro.”

“You know, I think this is the one.” Isak squinted his eyes in confusion. “You know, the definitive one. This time we will end up together, have kids and marry. You know. The whole package.”

“Really?” Jonas nodded enthusiastically. It’s not that Isak didn't want that for his friend, or that he didn't believe that, but he knew him. And he knew Eva. None of them were ready to settle down just yet. “That would be great, I am sick of having to listen to the same break up story twice because my two best friends need some shoulder to cry on.”

“You are an asshole.”

“It's the truth, you two are two whiny and boring idiots.” Isak smirked teasingly.

“You are just bitter you are not getting some.” Jonas gave him an smug look. “You need to get laid.”

He shook his head. “I need a nap.”

“Someone to wine and dine you.” Jonas insisted.

“More like reasonable working hours.”

“And then fuck you good.”

Isak rolled his eyes.

“What about the hot barista?”

“Who?” Isak sat up on the bed and looked down at Jonas, trying to keep his cool.

“Tall as a tree, blond hair, eyes so blue that put the sky to shame…” Jonas stared off into space as if he was trying to remember all that. “A smile so bright that can blind the sun, a laugh so warm that could melt ice, a voice deeper than the ocean itself and with sinful lips that would–”

“Yes, yes, shut up.” Isak covered his best friends mouth with his hand, not doing anything to hide his blushing.

Jonas licked the inside of his hand making Isak take his hand off in disgust. “When did I say _that_?”

“The last ten times you got drunk.” Jonas shrugged. “You keep adding stuff and getting graphic. I have to admit that you have a way with words…”

Isak glared at him. “I hate you.”

“Any news on that front?” Jonas asked ignoring him.

“I got a free muffin today.” Isak shrugged.

“You still don't know his name?” Jonas furrowed his brows in disbelief.

Isak opened his mouth to defend himself before closing it on second thought, avoiding Jonas’s gaze.

“For fucks sake!” Jonas shook his head. “You know what? Tomorrow you will walk in and ask him out.”

“Or what?” Isak knew it was a mistake to challenge his friend but it was too late.

“I am getting a dog, and you know one of those hairy, drooling, huge ones.”

“You don't like dogs.”

Jonas liked dogs, but he didn't like the effort and responsibilities that a pet meant. He cried for days after isak left him alone with their fish to feed and somehow they died. He was only supposed to feed them and change the water once. Isak was the one who didn't like dogs, and much less, cleaning after them.

“Try me.” Jonas got up of his bed leaving his room with the smugiest look he could muster. “You are on dinner duty!”

Isak was fucked.

 

 

****

#  **Thursday - 15/03 12.10**

 

Eva had just gotten back from her trip to Paris, it had been for work and only a couple of days but she had called him as soon as she could, despite a certain hotshot superhero making it harder for them all. They had made plans for lunch, but since Isak’s boss had called a late meeting his lunch break was now occupied. They changed it for a quick sandwich before the meeting.

Isak was the first to arrive.That morning he had gotten up so late that he had to skip his coffee stop,therefore, also missing his chance to see the barista. Not that this was the reason he had chosen that same coffee shop for the date, it was just conveniently halfway between Eva’s apartment and Isak's office. It would have been a stupid reason, because the tall boy wasn't even there.

He picked a table near the window. Eva arrived shortly after, hugging him so tightly that she almost choked him. She started talking immediately about her trip, how wonderful Vilde's designs were and how much fun she had dancing under the Eiffel tower so they could take pictures for the magazine. Isak smiled at her as he listened. He was really proud of her for following her dreams and living them even though everyone –including him– had thought, at least once, that she wouldn't make it. He had been wrong, and for the first time in his life he was very happy to be wrong.

“I thought I wouldn't see you today, Isak.” A deep and familiar voice spoke from his side, putting down a mug in front of him. Isak looked up to see the brightest smile yet along with the blue eyes he has not been missing. He had no reason to.

“Hi! I am Eva.” Eva said with a tone of interest as she extended her hand with a sweet smile of her own. Sunshine Barista looked a bit caught off guard as if he hadn't noticed her.

“Even, nice to meet you.”

And holy shit, Isak finally had a name for him, and that was the only reason he didn't kick his friend under the table for batting her eyelashes seductively at Even.

“Aw, you are so sweet.” Eva’s smile grew. “And hot, you know, I think I should come here more often.”

“Weren’t you trying to get back with Jonas?” Isak snapped at her, making her give him a knowing look.

“Don't worry, Isak. I am not stealing your boy.” She shrugged. “He is just pleasant to look at.

“He is not my boy.” Isak could feel his face reddening.

“Sadly.”

The two friends looked at Even, who looked back at them with an innocent expression as if he had said nothing. “So what can I get you?”

“I will have the Sandwich Special” Isak ordered without even looking at the menu.

“Without pickles.” Even pointed out writing it down, Isak nodded blushing under Eva's look.

“Same, but with pickles and fries, please.” Eva smiled sweetly at him again. Even added her order before leaving them alone.

“Oh my God!” Eva whisper-screamed. “Is it him? He is totally the boy you gushed about last time.”

“Shut up, Eva.”

“Jonas told me about him.” She continued. “You have to ask him out!”

“If I do, will you two shut up?”

She nodded.

“I have a terrible taste in best friends.” Isak groaned.

The rest of his quick lunch went quite smoothly. Eva only gave him a thousand knowing and encouraging looks. He was pretty sure she would stay and look to see if he asked Even out in any of the hundred ways she had suggested. The truth was Isak was terrified and had forgotten all of them by the time he reached the counter.

Even smiled when he noticed Isak across from him. “Do you need anything else, Isak?”

“A date.” He blurted out, straight to the point like Jonas once advised him. Only it was in a completely different situation. “What do you say? We can go watch a movie or something, whatever you want.”

Even looked at him with an expression between shock and disbelief.

“I promise I will not speak about the Yeti.” Isak added, trying not to come across too desperate. Even was just a boy. Just a boy with an extremely nice ass, he might add.

“Sounds lovely.” Even finally answered, causing Isak to release the breath he most definitely wasn’t holding.

“Great”

Even's smile grew impossibly big, and Isak was happy to match it.

  


 

#  **Friday - 16/03 13:35**

 

Like any other Friday Jonas and Isak were having lunch with Magnus and Mahdi. It had become an unbreakable tradition. Isak might complain sometimes, but it really was his favourite moment of the week. Or usually was because today his friends were being assholes to him.

“Guys! Has Isak told you already?” Jonas cut of the argument about that weeks disastrous traffic, blaming Isak and being upset for not giving them a heads up so they could skip work. “He’s got a date!”

“JONAS!”

“Do you even remember what a date is?” Mahdi laughed at him.

“Did you ask the coffee boy out? Wait no way, did he ask you out?” Magnus looked excited for him. “Oh! Do you need dating tips?”

“Firstly, I asked him out.” Isak gave his three friends a pointed look. “Secondly, I don't want dating tips from you, Mags.”

“Why not? You don't want a long trusting and loving relationship?” Magnus smiled smugly.

“He’s got a point…” Jonas shrugged.

“He is the expert in that area.” Mahdi agreed.

Isak missed the times when they would gang up on Magnus and not the other way around. Magnus looked at him expectantly, waiting for Isak to finally ask him.

“Okay… what tips?” He gave in.

Jonas smiled approvingly at him while Magnus squealed excitedly.

“So first, no kisses or sex–”

“Okay, I don't want a loving relationship after all.” Isak shook his head making his other two friends laugh.

“Shut up. Let me finish, I meant on the first date.” Magnus finished making Isak roll his eyes. “Make him want a second date.”

“I can do that and fuck him.” Isak insisted.

“It's not really working though, is it?” That successfully shut Isak up, and brought a few choked laughs from the others. “So more tips. Don't be on your phone.”

Isak rolled his eyes.

“And do not drink, I would say much but it's probably better if you don't drink at all.”

“Yeah, actually that's a good point.” Mahdi supported. “I don't know how much he would like to hear poems about his dick and eyes.” Isak groaned but nodded.

Isak had to listen to another fifteen minutes of dating tips from Magnus –not very helpful ones if you asked him– before he was able to run away from his friends and go back to work.

  


 

#  **Friday - 16/03 17:56**

 

Isak threw another shirt over his bed. He was getting more frustrated by the second. He was meeting Even in half an hour and he didn't want to be late for their first date, Magnus pointed that out too. The problem was that he couldn't find a shirt to wear, he would also change his jeans if it weren't for all the trouble that getting them on had been. Plus he looked good in those.

He stormed out of his bedroom, going straight for Jonas’s wardrobe. Jonas wouldn't mind if he took one of his shirts or something. It wouldn't be the first time either. His phone rang when he was trying one of Jonas’s button downs, the sleeves too short for him.

“Yes?” Isak picked up too harshly without even looking at the caller ID.

“Hey, Issy.” Jonas’s voice came from the other side, calming him instantly. “I am going directly to Eva’s, so I thought I should at least call to help you out.”

“You know I love you, Jonas.” Isak sighed sitting on his best friend's bed. “I don't know what to wear, like I don't wanna over dress but also I don't want Even to think I am not trying…”

“Okay, loverboy, take a deep breath.” He could imagine his friend's smile. “Do you still have that blue square shirt?”

Isak nodded before realizing he couldn't see him and hummed instead.

“Ok, then wear that and your tight jeans, you look great in that. You can take my snapback too if you want.”

“Wow, aren't we in a good mood today?”

Jonas laughed humorlessly. “You know you don't have to be nervous about Eva right? She missed you, and she loves you.”

“I know.” Jonas sighed. “I still remember how you cheered me on to ask her out that summer.”

“You were such a pussy. She had to do it herself” Isak smiled remembering that summer and his friend's smile. And how jealous he had felt knowing his two friends had gotten together.

“Look who is speaking.” Jonas laughed. “If it weren't for me, you would still be a virgin.”

“Excuse me!” Isak chuckled. “I helped you out way more!”

“True. I gotta go now.”  

“Make sure you tell Eva how nice her new hairstyle looks.” Isak told his friend, as he was quite sure Jonas wouldn't notice it himself.

“Man, I am glad I became your friend” Jonas said more seriously this time.

“Me too, you are the best.” Isak hung up.

  


 

#  **Friday - 16/03 18:42**

 

Even was late, and not even fashionably late, more like “I think I am being stood up” late. Isak was nervous and upset, he had decided to go back home and buy some ice-cream on his way when Even texted him he would be there in a second. So he took a deep breath and waited at the door shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to stay warm.

When he finally arrived he looked out of breath and a complete mess. His shirt and jumper looked like they had been put on haphazardly, his shoelaces were untied and his hair looked wet still. If it weren't for the shameful and sorry look in his eyes Isak would have walked away right then.

“I am so, sorry.” Even apologized. “My tram...  I missed my tram and then I was so nervous I missed my stop… Fuck, I am sorry.” Isak felt himself soften, he wasn't going to forget this so easily but he guessed he could give him a chance to make it up to him.

“Okay.” He said turning around and walking in the restaurant. “Let's see if they still have a table.”

After the initial awkwardness and uncomfortable silence for Even’s delay, the dinner went smoothly. Even was really sweet and funny, all charming smiles and dirty looks. Isak was quite glad he hadn't walked away.

“So, you know where I work, my favourite coffee and opinion on the Yeti and what my best friend thinks of you. But I don't really know shit about you.” Isak commented in the middle of a prolonged silence. “Besides that you work at a shitty overpriced coffee shop.”

“You do realize that you are our best customer, right?” Even chuckled.

“I like the view.” Isak offered as an excuse.

“I do art.” Even answered with a smile. “I did media studies but being a director is even more complicated than I thought.” Isak listened to him really interested on getting to know him. “So right now I just make comics.”

“Just?” Isak wasn't an expert on comics but he had read his share and that looked more complicated than Even put it. “What are they about?”

“Well…” Even grimaced. “I make comics about The Yeti.”

“Okay that's it, I think we can't see each other anymore.” Isak joked making a poor attempt at keeping a poker face.

“Don't say that, I can change. I promise.” Even replied dramatically grabbing his hand before the both of them laughed together. Even didn't remove his hand, instead he looked down at them, his eyes boring into their touch. “Why do you hate him so much?”

“I really don't hate him.” Isak was being honest this time. “But I just don’t think we need a superhero in Oslo, I think it causes more trouble than not having one.” He shrugged. “I probably am just bitter about the Tram Station Incident.” 

“So you just hate your job.” 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Isak laughed. “And his ridiculous look.” 

Even was going to complain about it but Isak's phone startled them. Isak planned on not picking it up but he decided against it when he saw the caller ID. 

Jonas’s mum. He excused himself and walked outside to pick up. 

“Hello?” Isak answered confused, Jonas’s mum called from time to time, but it was usually in the morning and to ask if they had food.

“Isak?” The woman's voice sounded broken and she seemed to speak between hiccups.

“Is everything alright, Anna?” Isak was starting to worry about all this, and the feeling only increased when she started sobbing. “Are you all okay?” 

“J-Jonas…” Anna started sobbing once more.

“I talked to him one hour ago, he was going to Eva’s.” Isak tried to calm her down, but he knew it wouldn't matter. She was too upset for anything to get through to her, and Isak knew she was usually a calm person.

“The police–” Another hiccup and Isak could feel his heart stop completely. “they called. He… he was at the bridge.”

Isak was having trouble following the conversation, but he couldn't even breathe, much less ask her. 

“Jonas is dead.” Isak felt the world stop completely. He didn't understand what was happening. His head was stuck on a loop. No. No. Nononono.

“But, I talked to him.” Isak repeated not sure if Anna or anyone was listening. “I just talked to him.” Nothing made sense.

He could feel someone’s hands on him, but it all felt so far away. Jonas was dead. Dead. No no no that’s not- NO. He couldn't be.

“His words. They are not his last words. He can't be dead.”

“Isak.” A worried voice kept repeating his name. Isak looked up meeting a pair of concerned blue eyes. “Isak?”

“I just talked to him.” Isak whispered, lifelessly. His body too empty to speak above a soft aching whisper, his mind too far to realize what he wanted to say.

Isak was crying, he couldn't remember when he had started crying. He didn't know if he was still crying. He only knew he was because Even was wiping tears from his eyes.

“He can't be dead.”

“C’mon, Isak.” Even wrapped his arms around him and helped him stand up. “Let's get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non graphic character death (so soorry)
> 
> Pleeeeaaaase keep reading I promise good things will come... soonish


	3. WEEK 2

#  ****

#  **Saturday - 17/03 03:01**

 

Isak woke up disoriented. He had no idea where he was. Definitely not his room, the annoying streetlight he was used to wasn't filtering between the curtains. He wasn't on his bed either, this was bigger, softer and smelt unfamiliar. His head pounded, his face felt like sandpaper where his tears had dried and his eyes burned but the worst of it was the hollow feeling in his chest. It felt like his chest had been torn apart to rip his heart out and sewn back together so no one could see. 

His mind was too numb and tired for anything to make sense. All it offered was the reminder of how his life had been torn apart. A pair of arms tightened around him. Isak’s breath caught in his throat, his confusion increasing and making his heart rate speed up. The arms squeezed him, one of them began to run up and down his back, trying to calm him down. 

“It's okay, Isak.” The soothing voice of his mother whispered placing a kiss on the top of his head. As she used to do when he was a kid. “It will be alright.”

Isak turned around to hide his head on Marianne's neck starting to cry again. His body shaking with his sobs once more. His mother hugged him tightly, still whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. 

Marianne hoed him close, carding her fingers through his hair and murmuring empty promises until Isak was lulled back to a dreamless hollow sleep. 

  
  
  


#  ****

#  **Sunday - 18/03 18:36**

 

Everything was a blur for Isak, everything that happened around him was either too fast or too slow for him to process. He felt numb, devoid of any emotion or thought. 

He was aware of his mother dressed in black holding his hand and looking at him as if he was about to break any given moment now. Isak felt as if he was about to break. He already felt broken and shattered in a million pieces only holding themselves together to await for that one final blow that will cause him to fall and scatter across the floor unable to ever be put together again. 

Isak could see Magnus being hugged by Julian, both of their eyes and noses reddened by shedded tears. He couldn't see Mahdi now, but he had seen him praying before. He wasn't even aware Mahdi believed in God. Thea was glued to her mother, both women looking devastated and as empty as Isak felt. Sana had been dividing her attention between Eva and himself, Isak barely even nodded at her questions. Vilde and Chris never left Eva's side. Isak hadn't been able to look at her yet. He couldn't. 

He looked down at his arm instead. He couldn't see the words but he knew they were there. He knew them by heart. 

_ I am glad it is you. _

Everything was wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were meant to grow old together, to have each other's back. Jonas was meant to be his soulmate. Jonas who knew him better than himself. Jonas who cared for him even when his mother couldn't. Jonas who had been with him every single time he had needed him. And every time he just wanted him there. Jonas who had been his first friend, and was meant to be his friend until the end of time. 

It was a mistake. That was the only explanation. A mistake. A cruel miscalculation of the universe. It was wrong. 

Jonas had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he had known that. Jonas had been crossing the bridge when it started collapsing. He had been stuck with nowhere to run. The Yeti and the robbers blocking the only exit. Jonas had been there. He had known what was going to happen. He had seen it coming. 

And Isak had hanged up on him.

It was a mistake. It all had been wrong. Wrong place. Wrong time. Wrong words.  _ Wrong _ . 

  
  
  


#  ****

#  **Monday - 19/03 4:59**

 

_ I am glad it is you. _

That's all Isak could see when he closed his eyes. Taunting him, laughing at him, reminding him that everything he had believed was a lie.

Reminding him everything he had taken for granted was now gone. 

Reminding him Jonas would never come back. 

_ I am glad it is you. _

Six words that had gave him hope for so long. That had represented his future. A bright future, full of happiness. A future where he would have never been alone. 

Six words that had turned his word upside down.

  
  
  


#  ****

#  **Tuesday - 20/03 7:00**

 

It had all been the Yeti’s fault. 

Isak couldn't find the strength in him to work. Yet he was sitting at his office desk. 

His old house was choking him, his mother’s concerned looks following everywhere he went. His childhood memories haunting him. The walls growing smaller every day. Closing in on him. 

Their house was too scary to go back to. Jonas things were there. His clothes, books, guitar and skateboards. Everything. Isak knew every inch of that house and every corner screamed Jonas. He wasn't ready to come back. He never will be. 

So he worked. He sat at his desk and read the reports. 

Why did they have a superhero if he couldn't save civilians lives? What was the point of a superhero when Jonas had died? 

He had been there. He could have saved him. Still Jonas was dead and the Yeti was alive and free. Destroying the city without a worry in the world.

It wasn't fair. 

Isak hated him. 

He hated the Yeti.

  
  
  


#  ****

#  **Wednesday - 21/03 6:42**

 

“ISAK!” A voice startled him from behind him. “ISAK, WAIT!” 

Isak stopped walking and turned around to face his caller.

Even. 

Isak had completely forgotten about him. But there he was now, running to catch up to him in his working apron. Isak didn't say anything when he finally stopped in front of him. 

All the sunshine from his Sunshine Barista nickname had disappeared. Not a trace of his beautiful smile left. Even looked sad, his eyes piercing Isak with worry, sadness and guilt. Dark shadows under them bringing out the sky blue colour Isak had gotten lost in so many times. 

“Hi.” Even spoke first, his voice nothing more than a nervous whisper. “I… I just wanted to say that I am sorry…”

“Why?” Even shouldn't feel sorry. He didn't know Jonas, he was with him when Jonas died. 

“I should have done more.”

“What else could have you done, Even?” Isak sighed. “You took care of me, took me home. That's all you could do.”

Even looked down at the floor. “Yeah… If you need anything, Isak. Anything at all. I am here for you.”

Isak nodded. “Stop apologizing. Stop feeling sorry Even. It's not on you.” 

“But…”

“The only one to blame here is the Yeti. He was there.  _ He _ could have stopped it.” Isak could feel tears forming behind his eyes again. He was sick of crying. 

Even looked as if he had been slapped but he said nothing and only nodded. “I-, I have to work.” 

Isak nodded and watched even go back to the coffee shop before heading to his own workplace.

  
  
  


#  ****

#  **Thursday - 22/03 13:05**

 

Isak needed a break. His head was pounding and he had to go over once more on how to rebuild the damned bridge as fast as possible with the little resources they had left since the last two incidents. He had been having lunch on the cafeteria in his building the whole week. Purposefully avoiding Even. 

He had been honest with him when he had told him he didn’t blame him. He didn’t. He only blamed the Yeti, and still he knew it wasn’t being completely fair. But it was easier this way. He could blame someone, he could be mad at someone, he could hate someone. It was his way of coping, it was a way to focus his anger. 

His problem was exactly that. Isak was angry. Angry at the universe, or God, or whoever was in charge, for allowing this to happen. Angry because his best friend, the only person who could make him feel better, who understands him, had been taken away from him. Angry because everyone got to keep on living, working, being happy as if nothing had happened. 

That anger was frustrating. How could you be angry at something that didn’t exist? Something without a shape? A mere concept? An idea? It was stupid. So when he saw he could blame  _ him _ , he could place his anger in a real person, someone tangible, someone he could picture in his head, he did it. 

So now his work made his blood boil, but at least he had found a way to keep moving. 

It was also a constant reminder of his loss. A constant reminder of what his friend had been robbed off. So when he smiled, laughed or had fun, he felt guilty. Why Isak got to do that and Jonas didn’t? Who had decided that was fair? The guilt grew in his stomach and made him feel sick. That was why he wanted to avoid Even. 

Even made him feel better. He didn’t want to feel better. 

But part of him wanted to go and see Even. To have lunch at the coffee shop as so many times before. To go back in time to a moment where Jonas was still alive. To forget any of this ever happened. 

That’s how Isak found himself walking out of his building. Unaware he had even moved from his desk. And that’s when Sana stood in front of him. Isak had been avoiding her too. He had been avoiding everyone. And Sana didn’t look happy about it.

“Have you had lunch yet?” It was more of a demand than a question.

Isak shook his head.

“Good.” She started walking expecting him to follow. 

He followed her without thinking too much.

Sana guided them to Even’s coffee shop. Isak’s heart stopped for a second when they walked in. He didn’t want to see Even. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t face the pity and hurt in his eyes like the last time. It was too soon. 

Isak looked around, trying to spot the familiar blonde raising above all heads. He wasn’t there. He felt relieved. 

Sana chose a table and ordered for both of them before turning to him again. She didn’t look at him with pity, her expression was warm but stern. 

“You can’t keep going on like this.” Sana said, straight to the point. Isak usually liked that of her. Usually, not now.

“Like what?”

“Like a zombie. Ignoring all of your friends, Isak.” Sana’s tone wasn’t harsh but it still sounded final. “I know you are hurting. We all are.”

“You didn’t know him like I did.” Isak bit back. “He was my best friend, Sana.”

“I know.” Sana sighed. “But as I said, you are not the only one hurting, Isak. Have you thought of Eva? She didn’t just lose a friend, or a boyfriend. She lost her soulmate. Did you even know?”

Isak shook his head, looking down at his food. Tears burning in his eyes. 

He hadn’t thought of Eva at all. Isak hadn’t known she was Jonas’s soulmate, but it didn’t surprise him. He was jealous of her. He was jealous because Jonas had been her soulmate. Not his. 

“She needs you now.” Sana brought him back from his thoughts. “And you need her. You can’t shut us all out.”

“I-” Isak started.

Sana cut him off. “No. You are just going to come up with a silly excuse to win yourself more time and keep on pushing us away.”

“It’s just… I am so lost.” He confessed, tears running free against his will. “I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t go back home and everything reminds me he is gone. It feels like I am betraying him, forgetting him.”

It was the first time Isak had seen Sana’s eyes shine with tears threatening to spill. “You are not betraying him. You can’t just stop living your life. You need to move on and learn how to live without him, it won’t mean you forgot him.”

Isak nodded, trying uselessly to wipe his tears with his sleeve. “But how do I do that?”

“I don’t know.” His friend answered honestly. “But you should start with meeting with Eva.”

“Ok.”

  
  
  


#  ****

#  **Thursday - 22/03 17:45**

 

Sana’s words had been stuck in Isak’s head for the past four hours. 

_ She lost her soulmate. She needs you now. You can’t stop living your life. _

So there he was, at Eva’s door waiting for the courage to find him and knock on the door. He knew it wouldn’t come, that he would keep overthinking it until he talked himself out of it. He wanted to talk himself out of it, but Sana’s look followed him everywhere. 

_ You need her too. _

Sana was right. He needed to talk to Eva. He couldn’t lose his two best friends at once. Specially not when he could actually stop it from happening. 

Isak took a deep breath and knocked. 

Vilde opened the door and gave him a surprised look. “Isak! How… are you?”

Isak shrugged, it was the most honest answer he could give her. Vilde just hugged him tightly. 

“Eva is in the living room. Since you are here, I am going to go home and pick up some stuff so Chris doesn’t need to bring them.” Vilde said taking her coat from the rack beside the door. “I will be back with dinner. Stay, ok?”

“Yeah.”

Isak walked towards the living room but when he reached the door he stopped. He could see Eva's figure on the couch under a thick blanket, her hair a mess and a few albums and empty bowls on the table. 

“Vilde? Who was it?” She asked without even turning around.

“Um, Vilde said she will be back for dinner.” 

Eva turned around so fast that Isak could swear she broke something. “Isak!?” 

“Hi.” He walked to the couch where she patted beside her asking him to sit and throwing the blanket over his legs immediately after to scoot closer to him.

“I missed you.” Eva sniffed hugging his waist. “You just… poof… disappeared. How are you?”

“I miss him.” Isak answered feeling his throat starting to clog again. “Everything and everyone reminds me that he is gone. And I just… I hate it. It's not fair.” 

“I hate it too.” Eva agreed, both crying already. “He was just coming here, we were gonna fix things. I really really love him.” 

“He loved you too. A lot.”

“I know… like, deep down I always knew.” 

“Deep down?” Isak chuckled. “He was so excited about it, screaming how happy he was because you agreed to meet.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, I always knew you two were meant to be.” Isak confessed, he had wished Jonas as his soulmate but he knew. Deep inside, he knew the truth. “You made him happy.”

“Thank you.”

They stayed quietly holding each other for a couple of minutes. Isak was trying to keep his tears from falling, to focus on something other than the pain.

“I knew,” Eva whispered, “when he didn't arrive on time, I knew.”

“How?”

“I don't know, we had said the words other times… but it felt different.” She explained. “I kept waiting even though I knew. They felt like a goodbye.”

Isak just looked at his friend, tears filling his eyes. “I had no idea, it all felt fine to me. I was having fun… and then… He called to wish me luck  with my date.” 

Eva didn't say anything just snuggled closer to him. “I think he knew too.”

“Then why did he call me? Why not you?”

“We had already said our goodbyes.” Eva shrugged. “I wish he had but there was nothing else to say.”

Isak nodded, still trying to make sense of that call.

“I think he wanted to say goodbye, to make sure you would be fine without him.”

“I won't.”

“You will. You know you are not all alone right, Isak?” Eva looked concerned. “We are still here.”

“You are not him.” 

They didn't say anything else until Vilde arrived, just stared at the tv. Isak wasn't really watching it, he couldn't say even if it was on. His mind still stuck on that last conversation with Jonas. Stuck on how everyone kept reminding him he wasn't alone. 

It didn't feel like that. He felt so fucking alone. He was so fucking lonely. Isak just wanted his best friend back. Just knowing he was in the room beside his was enough.

Vilde arrived with some pizzas and ice-cream, ordering them to move to the kitchen and keep her company there. They didn't move until the blonde came over, pulling at their arms to force them to stand up. 

They chatted a bit in the kitchen, mostly listening to the cheerful stories Vilde's came up with in an attempt to make them feel better. Isak had to admit it was working. Eva was smiling and engaging in the conversation, he mostly listened and for a moment, just a moment, he forgot the horrors of the past week. He even laughed when Vilde’s hand slipped while taking out the pizza from the oven and it fell upside down onto the floor. 

Maybe Sana was right. Maybe Isak needed his friends. Maybe it was time to move on. 

  
  
  


#  ****

#  **Friday - 23/03 13:00**

 

Isak was not moving on.

He had been functioning on autopilot for  the whole week. His friday routine so buried deep inside him, such a big part of him, that he didn't notice. He walked without thinking twice, without doubting his way, without taking notice of his surroundings.

Until it was too late.

Until he figured out where he was.

Until the world came crashing down on him twice in one week. 

Isak was at the same kebab’s place he went every friday with Jonas and his friends. The same place he came out to Jonas. The same place where they decided to move in together. 

It was the last place he saw Jonas. 

He couldn't breath. He was sobbing full force again. It was too much. People were looking at him making him feel even worse. He took his phone out to call one of his friends to help him out. He didn’t want to be alone right now. 

He was halfway into calling Mahdi when he realized that he probably would feel like shit if he had to come pick him up there. So would any of their friends. 

So he dialed the next person that came to mind. The one person he knew and was unaffected by all of this.

“Isak?” The familiar low voice of Even was already helping him to calm down. It was still hard to breath but he could focus better. That's why he noticed the roughness of it, as if he had been sleeping. “Are you okay, Isak?” 

“I–…” Isak tried shaking his head and took a deep breath. “It's too much.”

“Where are you?” Isak could hear the concern in his voice and a rustling of clothes. 

“Kebabs.” 

“The one near the park?” He could hear a lot of noise from the other side of the line. 

“Yeah.” 

“I am coming.” Even promised as Isak heard a door slamming shut. 

“Thank you.” Isak cried expecting Even to hang up on him now. He didn't want him to. 

“Isak? Are you still there?” Even’s voice kept coming.

“I am here.” 

“Good.” The line went quiet besides Even’s rushed breathing. “You know, I thought you would never call again.”

“Huh?” Isak couldn't follow Even’s track of mind.

“Yeah, I thought that you wouldn't want to see me ever again. Like, I don't know, that after everything you didn't think it was worth it.” Even’s voice sounded troubled and short of breath. Isak supposed it was because he was running, and he didn't make much sense but it was keeping his mind safe from the thoughts that threatened him. “I am really glad you didn't delete my number.”

“It took a lot of effort to get it.” Isak tried his best to keep up the conversation.

“Tell me about it… Do you know how much trouble I went to make you notice me?” Even chuckled. “I did double shifts to figure out your schedule so I could see you more often.”

“I went to the coffee shop at random hours for a week to figure out yours.” Isak confessed.

“Really?” Isak nodded forgetting Even couldn't see him. “You are so cute.”

“Shut up and get here.” Isak answered blushing even though he was still crying. 

“I am here.” Even said resting his hand on Isak's shoulder and sitting beside him.

Isak looked at him. Even’s hair was down and greasy as if he hadn't showered today yet, dark shadows under his eyes as red as his nose. It looked like he had been crying. Except he was smiling at Isak, a sweet, honest smile. “You look like shit.”

Even chuckled. “So do you.” He wiped a tear from Isak's face with a soft caress. 

“Why?”

“Hard week.” Even shook his head. “But this is not about me.” 

Isak looked back at the table remembering why and where they were. “I don't wanna be here.”

“Let's go home then.” Isak shook his head at the offer. “What about mine then?”

“Ok. That's chill.” Isak nodded. 

Even passed an arm over his shoulders and guided him to his little apartment. The walk was longer than Isak would have suspected considering how fast Even had arrived. Even’s house was a bit of a mess, clothes in random places, a lot of paper all over the place and dishes piling on the kitchen sink. He couldn't see his room but from what he could see through the barely opened door, it didn't look much better.

Isak sat on the couch while Even got some movie ready and brought something to drink. He could feel Even's blue eyes on him at all times. 

“Are you feeling better?” He finally asked once he got everything and sat down. 

“I think so.”

Even let the silence fill the room for a few minutes. “You know you don't have to be fine. You can be angry, sad and hate the world. You don't need to be fine right away, doesn't matter what everyone says.”

Isak just held Even’s deep stare for a few moments. 

“You should take your time, as long as you don't beat yourself up for keep on living.” Even finished. 

“Everyone keeps saying that I need to move on. That I just can't keep living in the past. I don’t want to move on, I want to go home… I want everything to go back to normal.” 

Even hugged him tightly, Isak's sobs getting lost in the other boy’s chest. “It will be ok.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I will do all I can to make it better.” Even promised seriously. 

“I don't know how to live without him.” Isak wanted it off his chest and Even made it so easy for him to open up. He felt safe. “He was more than my best friend. He was always there, you know. He was my first friend at school. He was the person I first got drunk and smoked with. He was the first person I would go to when my parents fought. He was my first crush. He was there when my father left us. He was the first person I came out to. He was always there.”

“Jonas sounds like a great guy.” Isak could feel Even’s tears in his voice, but he couldn't look. 

“He was the best. That's why it all looks so hard and hopeless. How is it fair that I get to live and he doesn't?” 

“Maybe, instead of looking at this like you don't deserve to live and be happy without him, you should think about living for him too.” Even suggested. 

“That's bullshit. You can't live for another person.” 

“Maybe. But you can live yours as Jonas would have told you.” Even sighed. “Like instead of crying and avoiding your home, what would he had done with his stuff?”

“He probably would have donated them.” Isak answered thinking it through. 

“Then let's do that.” 

“Not today.” 

“It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. Just take it one minute at a time.” Even smiled down at him. 

“One minute at a time?” Isak smiled shyly too.

“Something my ex used to advise me.” Even shrugged sheepishly.

“Does it work?” Isak’s voice cracked. 

“It does.”

Isak kept cuddling Even’s chest until he fall asleep in his arms. Feeling warm for the first time that week. Everything still sucked but it looked more bearable with Even by his side. He made his issues look smaller and more importantly, he made him feel less alone. Less  _ lonely _ . 


	4. WEEK 3

#  ****

#  **Monday - 26/03 14:23**

 

Isak hadn’t gone to work. He had spent most of his weekend in his bed, ignoring everyone and everything. His mother barely able to get him to eat anything. He had cried and slept wasting all his tears and strength.

That’s the deal he had come up with Even. He will take his time to feel and pity himself during the weekend and he would be left alone. Then on monday, when he had woken up he would take a shower. A long hot shower that would help him feel better and then he would call Even so they would go empty the flat.

And that’s what he had done.

And that’s where he was.

Even had offered to pack the stuff in Jonas’s room, while Isak did his own. He had decided he couldn’t live there without Jonas, so he was going to move back with his mother temporarily. He didn’t lose much of his rent, they paid every term and this one was  already ending.

Isak was starting with the fourth box from his room, emptying his books there. His wardrobe, bedsheets and xbox games already packed. It was so weird looking at what has been his room for the past five years, so naked and empty. He had found so much stuff he had thought he had lost –like his parallel universes theory book –or he had just forgotten it existed completely.

“I am done with Jonas’s stuff.” Even knocked on his door even though it was already open. “Do you need help here?”

“I am good, it’s almost done anyway.” Isak shrugged.

“Great.” He sat on Isak’s mattress smiling. “What about ordering pizza before getting back to the living room and kitchen?”

“That sounds great,” Isak smiled at Even as his stomach growled. “I am fucking starving.”

Even smiled with one of his brightest smiles before pulling his phone out to order.

They moved to the living room to eat the pizzas. It was a bit awkward at first eating in silence before Even decided to break it.

“Okay, so pineapple on pizza yes or no?”

“What?” Isak looked at him confused.

“Just that, pineapple yes or no?” Even asked seriously keeping his face straight.

“No?” Isak’s answer sounded closer to a question than to a statement.

“Good answer. If you meet Mikael don't tell him that.” Even nodded happily biting into another portion.

Isak smiled shaking his head. “You know, you are kind of weird. 

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“Good weird.” Isak smiled grew fondly.

“I will take it.” Even’s grin grew so wide it made his eyes wrinkle. Isak found it really cute.

Isak stared at Even’s smile for awhile thinking about how much this boy he barely knew was doing for him. He had thought Even was cute and funny before, but now he could see he was an incredible person too. It wasn't easy to keep his heart from racing when he smiled like that. So bright, so warm, so beautiful.

And it was just for Isak.

That wasn't the best of it though. Not even how charming and easy going he was. No. The best was how attentive he was. How he knew when Isak was uncomfortable without him saying anything. How he could remember his orders and get him what he wanted even when he kept changing his mind. How he would always have his coffee ready for him even when he didn't go. How he always found a way to make him smile.

Isak knew he didn't know much about Even, but he also knew that he wouldn't mind to spend the rest of his life learning about him. Okay so, _maybe_ it was too early to be speaking about the rest of his life, but he could, you know, uh...definitely spend more than the rest of his week... or month.

“What are you thinking about so loudly?” Even joked holding his gaze with his gorgeous blue eyes.

Isak's breath choked in his throat at being caught staring that intensely. But even if it was weird, it didn't feel _weird_. Not at all. It didn't, because Even was staring but just as intensely.

“Just…, we never got to finish our date.” Isak felt a pang of guilt and pain at the mention of their hopeful beginning that ended too soon in tragedy.

“It's okay. This way I have an excuse to ask you for a second one and make sure you can't resist.” Even said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just told Isak he still liked him. He still wanted to go out with him. Even if Isak had been a mess and an asshole lately.

“Yeah… that's what I was thinking about.” Isak smiled sheepishly. “We should repeat it sometime.”

“Really?” Even’s excited look reminded Isak of a puppy excited for going out. Not hiding his enthusiasm.

“Really.” Isak assured him matching the big smile on Even's face. Smiling felt good, warm, and easy. Even made it easy.

“Okay, great. Let's go out on Friday!”

“I promised Eva I would stay with her on Friday…” Isak apologized feeling upset about having to dump on Even’s happiness. “What about Thursday or Saturday.”

Even nodded without his smile faltering for even a second. “Why not both?”

“Both?” Isak chuckled. “You know what? Hell yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Even asked more seriously this time. “I don't wanna push.”

And there it was again, Even being the sweetest soul Isak had seen. Making sure everything was okay with Isak even if he had gotten the idea. Giving him the chance to second guess his decision and backing down without consequences.

That was exactly why Isak agreed.

“I am sure.” He nodded. “If I feel like it's too much I know I can back down.”

“Of course, anytime.” Even assured him. “You just tell me and it will be over, no big deal.”

“Thank you, Even.” Isak was grateful for a lot of things, but what he was referring to specially was how easy Even made everything and how warm he felt inside.

  


#  ****

#  **Tuesday - 27/03 09:17**

 

Two hours.

Two hours thirty-seven minutes.

That’s how long Isak had been in work that day. That's how long Isak had been reading reports from the three days off he had taken. And he wasn’t even half way through them. It was an absolute disaster.

Isak had complained about the Yeti and his never-ending chaos. The flooding, the blackout, the broken wall, the pulled out streetlight… All that looked manageable and fixable in comparison. But this time it hadn't been the Yeti.

In fact the Yeti had vanished. Completely. Isak hadn't heard or seen him on the news in a while. He supposed superheroes could take days off but it was highly inconvenient.

He was aware he had complained about him many times but the truth was the Yeti wasn't the worst of his work.

Since the Yeti had disappeared he had to deal with: Three shops being attacked and the insides destroyed; a fire-man, not as in a firefighter, no, a fire-man, a man made of fire, blowing up half of a park –luckily no one died, though a lot of people, policemen included, got hurt–; and finally there was that organized band robbing banks, labs, hospitals and high-tech companies.

Those were the causes of his headache this day. No one could say anything about them besides “they wear black masks” and they always attacked in synchrony, making sure the police are too busy to follow all of them. They were violent, professional and efficient. They had a plan, they followed it, and they achieved it. Every single time. But Isak couldn't figure it out.

That wasn't the only problem though. That band had caused so much trouble, hurt so many officers and so many people added to the other usual crimes… The police was overwhelmed. Isak was overwhelmed. It was too much for everyone.

Isak couldn't believe it, but he missed the Yeti.

  


#  ****

#  **Tuesday - 27/03 18:04**

 

Eva had invited him to dinner so Isak could give her some of the pics and stuff Jonas had that Eva might want. Even had taken the rest to Thea and she would take care of it.

Once again Vilde was the one to open the door. A smile and a hug greeting him. Vilde ushered him inside and to the kitchen.

“I made dinner tonight.” Vilde spoke energetically. “I hope you like _tortilla_ , Noora taught me some years ago.”

Isak nodded helping set the table. “Where’s Eva?”

“In the shower. She is much better since she talked to you.” Vilde smiled.

“Thank you for taking care of her. I have been a shit friend…”

“You just needed time.” She assured him with an even bigger and sweeter smile. “How have you been doing?”

“Good. Well, much better.” Isak answered honestly. “Even had been helping.”

“Who is Even?”

“Sunshine barista Even?” Eva walked in right then. Looking much better as Vilde had assured him. Her hair clean in a lazy bun, and dressed in a t-shirt and leggings, which was an improvement from last weeks pijamas. Even the shadows under her eyes had almost disappeared.

Isak blushed and nodded. He had sort of forgotten about his embarrassing nickname, sadly his friends hadn't.

“Oh my god!” Eva exclaimed excitedly. “Have you seen him again?”

“A couple of times.” Isak just shrugged. “He’s been nice and understanding.”

“Aw.” Vilde cooed.

“C’mon, details.” Eva forced him to sit down and sat herself across from him. “Spill it.”

Isak shook his head. “There's nothing to say.”

“Liar.” Eva insisted. “When have you seen him? Are you seeing him again?”

“I saw him yesterday and we are going on a date this Thursday, happy?”

“Very.” Eva smiled widely.

Vilde served dinner and told them about her latest project. Eva looked at her and asked questions about it, genuinely interested. She seemed to be doing better. Isak knew that deep inside she would still miss Jonas, just as he did, but the pain was becoming bearable. Jonas would be part of their lives forever, but in a different way. Isak also told them a bit about his job –as much as he could without breaking confidentiality. The dinner was really pleasant.

“Are you staying, Vilde? Or do you want to walk together? My mum lives just a little further from you.” Isak offered once they were done having dinner and talking, and watching some stupid reality show, criticizing everyone.

“Oh, thank you. I think I am staying tonight though.” She looked at Eva who nodded.

“I don't want to be alone…” Eva simply said. “Actually, I was thinking… since you are leaving the apartment, maybe, you would like to move in here?”

Isak was taken by surprise. “Do you want me to move in with you?”

“Yeah, Noora is working in Barcelona and she won't be back in a long while.” She explained. “And I don't really like living alone, and I thought that you could use some company too…” She shrugged.

Isak smiled and nodded gladly. “Oh my god, yes. Don't get me wrong, my mum is lovely but I hate that house.”

“And you can't take Even there…” Vilde suggested smiling innocently. The other two friends gaped at her. “What, it's the truth?”

“I won't bring him here either.”

“Why? Afraid I might steal him?” Eva joked.

Isak rolled his eyes and walked out before screaming back at her. “Never.”  
  


 

#  ****

#  **Wednesday - 28/03 13:13**

 

Another _Yeti-less_ day, another chaotic day at work. Isak had given up on getting rid of his headache by now. He had also given up on advancing and finishing on any of his assigned cases.

That's why he was heading down to Even’s coffee shop. The food there wasn't the best for a lunch, but the company was much better than the one at the office’s cafeteria. Even when Even wasn't working.

Which wasn't the case. Isak had made sure he was there.

“Please tell me you are free.” Isak asked throwing himself on the counter and ignoring the small queue.

“Hello to you too.” Even chuckled. “I am! As soon as I am done with these customers.”

Isak pouted. “Okaaay.”

“You look really happy and energetic today.” Isak rolled his eyes. “Everything okay at work?”

“No. Nothing is okay. Everything sucks.” He complained loudly

“Didn't you say the Yeti was the cause of all your problems?” Even wasn't even looking at him, he was finishing one of his customers orders. “Here you go, have a nice day.”

“Yes!” Isak was too proud to deny it.

“Hello, what can I get you?” Even greeted the next one after smirking and raising his eyebrows at him.

“But apparently, he made my problems smaller.” Isak admitted. “Like, who knew there was a guy made of flames.”

“I did.” The customer, an old man with a moustache, commented. “The guy had been on the news more than once. Small things, mostly accidents. They said he was archived as one of the dangerous known super-humans by the government.”

“Wait. Is that a thing?” Isak asked completely shocked.

“Yes. There is a super-human archive.” Even told him. “Not everyone with powers are there but the dangerous ones are. Kind of like criminals you know.”

“Are you kidding me?” Isak looked at the other two men.

“No, it’s common knowledge.” The stranger shrugged taking his order from a smiling Even.

“I thought you worked for the government.” Even laughed. “Shouldn't you know that?”

“No one told me. Do you know how easier my life could be? I spent hours tracking those people. Hours!” Isak smacked his head against the table, not as softly as he intended. “You would have thought it is something you mention during training. _Hey you know those assholes on tv that blow up things with their minds? Well there is a file for them just as for common criminals._ ”

“I would.” Even nodded with a poker face.

“Shut up.”

Even raised his hands in a peace offer before dispatching his last two clients and taking off his apron. He then went to the kitchen and came out with two pasta dishes and placed one in front of Isak.

“I am pretty sure this is not on the menu.” Isak commented eyeing him confused.

“I don't eat this place’s food everyday, Isak. I bring my own.” Even said matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Isak looked at his food and then at Even. “I can't eat your lunch.”

“I brought lunch for you too.” He shrugged.

“You knew I would come?”

“I hoped you did.” Even smiled sheepishly. “Now, I am pretty keen on hearing how the Yeti is not that bad.”

Isak groaned annoyed to be reminded of his work. “You know, he caused a _looot_ of destruction. But it was controlled and in a small, _most of the time at least_ , area. Plus the bad guys didn't get to do it twice, _most of the times._ But now…” Isak sighed. “It's all out of control. There is so many policemen hurt that they can't even tend to traffic disturbances.”

“Is it really _that_ bad?” Even asked surprised.

Isak nodded.

“I didn't think one person could affect a city so much.” Even seemed genuinely amazed.

“Neither did I.” Isak confessed. “But I miss that asshole.”

Even’s smile brightened and grew ten times, excited and happy. “Aw, are you saying you miss _the Yeti_? You don't hate him?”

“I guess…” Even pouted pressing him to say it as if it mattered to him. And Isak was only human, no human could deny anything to Even’s puppy eyes. “Okay. Yes, I miss _the Yeti_. Everything was better with him and I hope he gets back.”

Even just smiled at him.

  


#  ****

#  **Thursday - 29/03 17:25**

 

“Where are you taking me?” Isak asked Even when he pushed him on a tram without a word.

“I am not telling you.” Even shook his head with a big smile.

“Why not?” Isak insisted only to bother him a bit.

“Because you wouldn't go if I told you.”

Isak frowned. “You know that doesn’t sound good at all.”

“I promise you will like it.” Even comforted him squeezing his shoulder.

“Then tell me where you’re taking me.” He demanded looking sternly at Even.

“You won’t like it if I tell you.”

“EVEN! You are not making any sense!” Isak laughed.

“Just don’t ask.” Even pouted. “ _Please…”_

“Okay.” Isak went quiet for a few seconds. “You know you could have said it was a surprise and I wouldn’t have asked.”

“Fuck.” He laughed.

They spent the rest of the tram ride talking about nonsense and laughing. Once they were off it, Even grabbed his hand and guided him. They stopped at the entrance of a small bowling alley. Isak wanted to roll his eyes and give some smart remark to Even but he was looking so excited and hopeful that he couldn’t do it.

“What do you think?” Even asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

“That I am beating your ass.” Even raised one of his eyebrows in a challenge. “I am the master of bowling.”

“I have no doubt.” Even chuckled.

They got ready and walked to their bowling rink. Even was the first one to throw, and Isak watched him trying a bunch of balls before deciding on the neon pink one. The other boy winked at him when he walked over the edge. Or at least Isak though he had winked at him, he wasn’t sure but Isak rolled his eyes just in case.

Isak looked at Even from behind, how he first dragged his arm forward to aim. Then he threw it backwards stepping slightly forward and crossing one leg behind the other before letting the ball go. Isak forgot to keep watching the ball, focused instead on the tall boy’s back and ass in front of him, a small smile starting to grow on his face.

“Strike!” Even jumped turning around and making Isak snap out of it with an embarrassing blush. “Your turn, Oh master of bowling.”

Isak grimaced at that. The truth was that he had gone bowling once before, when he was twelve, and he was only able to make two shots before he accidentally dropped a ball on his feet. He needed crutches for a month. “Of course.”

Even looked at him with a smile plastered on his face.

He sighed before picking one ball without even looking at it. First mistake since he could barely hold it once he slipped his fingers in, Isak smirked at even, too proud to let it show. Isak mimicked what he had seen Even do.

Fist he aimed, then he threw.

The ball fall flat with a loud thud, moving so slowly that Isak wasn’t even sure it was moving at all. He didn’t turn around too ashamed to face the smirk and mocking gesture Even surely had. His excuses not to look back soon disappeared, once the ball strayed away and ended In the gutter.

Isak sighed and looked at Even. Thankfully he wasn’t laughing at him, at least he was trying not to.

“So… maybe I know nothing about bowling.” Isak shrugged deciding it was best to admit it now instead of dragging his embarrassment any longer.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Even chuckled looking down. “Do you want me to teach you?”

“No.” Isak shook his head. “You are enjoying this too much.”

“Aw.” Isak glared at Even who was walking towards him with an innocent smile anyway. “I am sorry. I am not laughing, I promise.” Even looked him in the eyes while taking his hand. “It was just cute.”

“Cute my ass!”

“That too.” Isak rolled his eyes.  

“Just shut up and teach me.” He demanded.

Even just smiled and dragged him to the balls. “First you need to choose a ball you can lift.” He pointed at the number on them. “This will tell you how heavy each ball is.”

Isak tried some setting on one which wasn't heavy. “Now what.”

“Now, we throw.” Even placed himself behind Isak, guiding his hand back and forward teaching him the motion. “You need to aim and then throw it while you are still moving your hand forward.”

Isak tried it again, very aware of every single part of him in contact with Even. Too many for him to actually focus on anything. He could feel the warmth of his breath on his neck, the hand resting on his hip, the other one guiding his arm. His heart was racing.

He threw.

Once again the ball didn’t launch forward as it was supposed to. It slipped too soon, falling on Even’s foot. “Shit. Oh, my God, I am so sorry.”

“Oh.” Even grimaced looking at him confused.

“Does it hurt too much?” Isak turned around trying to read Even’s face. If Isak had to decide on an emotion he would say Even was _amused_ , but that couldn’t be. Isak had just dropped a bowling ball on his feet. “I am so so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Isak. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? I BROKE YOUR FOOT.” Isak screamed at Even’s grimace.

“I am sure it is not broken.” He assured passing an arm over Isak’s shoulders. “But maybe we should sit?”

“Oh, fuck! Yes. I am so sorry.” Isak apologized again holding Even by the waist to help him walk.

“Seriously, it’s ok. It was just an accident.” Even leaned on him limping slightly until they got to the bench. “It doesn’t really hurt.”

“But…” Even laughed.

“Let’s just forget about bowling and have dinner.” Even suggested patting Isak’s leg.

“Okay, I will go get us burgers.” He stood up. “Don’t move.”

Even nodded smiling and watched him go. Isak smiled apologetically once more before disappearing to get them food.

They ate the burgers on the rink, ignoring the game completely. Isak walked Even home, making sure he didn’t put too much weight on his bad foot on the walk, because Even kept forgetting about it. He left Even at his door with a pout because he wanted to walk Isak home, but Isak insisted he should rest.

Even though the afternoon had been technically a disaster Isak felt all warm and happy as he walked home. He hadn’t had so much fun in years, and it wasn’t about the bowling. It was just Even.

  
  


#  ****

#  **Friday - 30/03 12:59**

 

“So… where should I leave this box?” Magnus asked poking in one of them. “It has…” He looked inside and pulled out a black thing and waved it. “your fancy vibrator.”

Isak choked and turned to his friend, with a shocked expression. “My what?”

“Vibrator, Is. Don't be ashamed Julian has one like this too.” Magnus shrugged, still holding the _vibrator._

“That's not…”

“Ugh, Mags don’t touch that.” Mahdi grimaced. “We need no explanation, Is. You have been alone for too long.”

Isak gaped at his two friends feeling his face redden. He wasn't sure if he should tell them it wasn't actually a vibrator, but an eyeliner. They would probably tease him about it even more if they knew the truth. So he guessed he would let them believe whatever they wanted. He had no idea how a vibrator could ever be less embarrassing but that's how it was.

“Yeah, well, whatever. Give me that.” He said taking it from Magnus’s hand and shoving it in his pocket. “Stop looking in my boxes and read the top.”

Magnus and Mahdi had offered to help him move to Eva's when he had told them he wouldn't go to lunch. Isak was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea. If they kept this up they would find out every embarrassing thing he owned or turn any not-awkward thing into one.

“Oh. This is toilet.” Magnus looked confusedly at him. “You kept that in the bathroom? Didn't you share it with Jonas?”

“Magnus just shut up.”

“I am with Magnus, that's weird.” Mahdi came back from leaving one box in his new bedroom.

“I must have... misplaced it making boxes.” He lied.

“You don't misplace those things.” Magnus insisted.

“Is a fucking eyeliner, Mags.” Isak almost screamed. “Okay? Not a vibrator.”

“Eyeliner?” Magnus looked at him deep in thought.

Mahdi scoffed. “It's a kind of makeup.”

“I know what it is.” His friend answered offended. “I was just picturing Isak wearing it. I think he would look hot.”

Mahdi nodded.

“Go carry boxes and stop talking about me like that. That's weird.”

Mahdi and Magnus complained a bit but got back to work. They only messed with him a couple of times more when they found a box with his old pictures but Isak rolled his eyes and let them be.

It took them another half an hour of carrying boxes, not because there were that many, but because they kept getting distracted. They ordered food, pizza. Again. Thankfully Isak was pretty sure he could never get sick of pizza. It arrived when they were finishing emptying his third “books” box.

It was a bit awkward at first, specially because the first pizza they opened up was Jonas’s favourite, bacon and pineapple. The three of them looking at each other in silence and closing it again before moving to the next one.

“You never told us how the date with Even went.” Magnus was the first to speak.

“Well…” Isak grimaced at his friend.

“Oh shit.” Magnus backtracked. “I forgot that was the same day. It feels like so long ago.”

“Haven't you seen him again?” Mahdi was fast to change topics.

“I have.” Isak answered sheepishly. “We went on a date yesterday actually.”

“Oh my God! Two dates already Isak?” Magnus exclaimed. “Did you follow my advice? Or did you kiss him already.”

Isak chuckled. “I think I broke his foot.”

“Even _I_ know that's not a good thing.” Mahdi laughed.

“Don't laugh so much, he still hasn't cancelled our date tomorrow.”

“How did you manage to break his foot?”

“We went bowling.”

“Aah.” His two friends exclaimed in unison.

“And you still got another date. Incredible.” Magnus looked proud. “Are you going to introduce us to him?”

“You? Never. Mahdi? Probably.”

Magnus threw a tissue at him making Isak laugh.

They stayed there laying on the floor after eating too much pizza. Too lazy to move.

“I miss him.” Isak said simply.

“Me too.” Magnus nodded.

Mahdi agreed. “It's not the same without him. But this was nice too.”

“Yeah, we should start meeting again on Fridays.”

Isak hummed approvingly.

Mahdi was right. It wasn't the same. But it was good. He had fun with his friends.

  
  


#  ****

#  **Friday 30/03 22:34**

 

Isak had already claimed the couch and was curling on one end under a blanket. His body was sore from moving boxes. Especially because Mahdi and Magnus had been making sure he carried all the books and heavy boxes. Isak hadn't known how heavy they were, he was sure Even carried those last time. He should thank him.

Eva let herself fall on the other end of the couch, popcorn flying from the bowl she carried and crossing her legs. She pulled Isak's blanket from under him and took the blanket for herself.

“Hey.” Isak complained.

Eva stuck her tongue out and turned to Vilde who was just walking in. “Have you decided on the movie?”

“I brought some so we can all chose.” Vilde was carrying a bunch of movies. She sat on a love seat near the dvd player and started reading titles. “Gravity?”

Isak groaned.

“It's a cool movie.” Eva tried, Isak raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, okay, next.”

“Titanic.”

“NO!” Eva and Isak screamed in unison.

“Okay, don't worry.” Vilde giggled. “Romeo and Juliet?”

“The one with Leo?” Isak asked getting a shocked glare from Eva.

Vilde nodded.

“Stop killing DiCaprio!” He begged. “Can't we watch one where nobody dies?”

“There’s the fourth Harry Potter movie.” Vilde said softly.

Eva shook her head with a smile.“We said no deaths, Vilde.”

“The last one in here is Twilight.” Vilde shrugged.

“No. Fucking. Way.” Isak said slowly.

“He is hot.” Eva looked at him in an attempt to convince him.

“Not enough to save the horrible plot and story.” Isak said offended. “The soulmates mark doesn't even work like that!”

“Of course it does.” Vilde defended. “You have your soulmates last words.”

“No.” Isak shook his head. “You have the last words you _hear_ them say. Ask my grandma if you don't believe me.”

“What happened to her?” Vilde looked curious.

“She was terribly depressed after my grandpa died, because he _hadn't_ said the words.” And didn't he know how much that hurt. He had thought his grandmother was a bit crazy but now he knew she wasn’t. “Two weeks later she listened to the voicemail, and there they were.”

“Oh my god!” Eva exclaimed. “That’s so romantic.”

“And painful.” Vilde agreed.

“Back to the movie...?” Isak wanted to finish the soulmate chat he was aware of having started.

“They all suck, let’s watch survivor instead.” Eva suggested.

“I am in.” Isak agreed.

Vilde changed sites scooting closer to Eva. Isak also changed positions snuggling closer to Eva with the only purpose of reaching the popcorn bowl.


	5. WEEK 4

 

#  **Saturday 31/03 16:09**

 

He was going to be late.

First he broke his foot, and now he was late.

Isak kept jumping around his room trying to fit in his tight jeans.

“Too much fucking pizza.” He mumbled losing his step and falling on his butt. “Fuck!”

He tossed the jeans on the floor looking in his still tidy wardrobe. He had been there for less than a day, he hadn't had time to mess it up, but he was still proud of it. That was about to change. Isak found his other pair of good jeans and put them on struggling a little. He moved on to pick his shirt, scowling at all his clothing. Even had told him to wear something warm. His warm clothes were definitely not date worthy.

The bell rang.

“Fuck!” Isak stood up hitting his head on one of the wardrobe shelves. “ _Fuck_.”

Eva was passing by towards her room with a package of biscuits when she saw him. She gave him an unimpressed look before turning around. “I will get the door.”

“Thank you, I love you.” Isak screamed putting on one of the woolen jumpers his mother had gotten him. The green one.

He ran towards the bathroom. Brushed his teeth in record time and brushed his hair trying to tame it a bit. He looked up an the mirror one last time. Finding his eyeliner on his line of vision.

The door closed and the steps went to the kitchen. He looked once more to the eyeliner and took it.

“Fuck it, I am already late.” He whispered getting closer to the mirror to put it on. He didn't want to overdo it, just a bit to bring out his eyes.

Isak was walking in the kitchen a few –closer to ten than to five– minutes later. Smiling brightly at seeing Eva and Even chatting warmly.

“Hi.” Isak spoke to bring Even’s attention to him. “I am sorry I took so long.”

Even turned around with a smile and reassuring words that he never got to say. He just looked at Isak gaping as if he was shocked.

 

“Even?” Isak smirked leaning on the doorframe. “Are you ok?”

Eva chuckled from her spot on the counter.

“You look stunning.” Even coughed before schooling his expression back to a bright big warm smile. “Worth the wait.”

Isak smiled at him too. “Ready to go then?”

“Sure.” Even stood up and put his coat back on in a gracious movement.

He pushed himself from the door frame and walked to the hanger with his coat. Putting it on not as graciously as Even, nor as swiftly as he would have wanted, missing first the sleeve and then hitting the wall.

Isak opened the door for Even, who hugged Eva goodbye.

“I want him back before nine, Even.” She said.

“I will be back whenever I want,” Isak told Eva before turning to Even. “before nine.”

Even laughed and nodded pushing Isak's back towards the stairs.

Isak waited until they were down the street to ask. “So where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.” Even smiled knowingly this time.

Isak laughed making Even’s smile grow impossibly big. “Am I not gonna like it again?”

“We had fun last time, though.” Even shrugged.

“We did.” Isak held Even's gaze for a long second before batting his eyelashes at him. “C’mon, tell me.”

Even swallowed. “That's cheating.”

“Do you think there are rules here?” Isak raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I won't ask about it.”

“Thank you.” Even smiled walking closer to him and brushing his hand against Isak's.

Isak looked down at it before looking back at Even. “How is your foot?” He asked taking Even’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

As he had done, Even looked down at their now joined hands with a smile and then back up to Isak's eyes. “I can't even remember which one it was.”

“You can't be human.”

“Who said I was?” Even smiled mischievously.

He laughed again. “I think I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't.” Isak joked. “I have been looking at your comics.”

“Really?”

Isak nodded. “Even though they are about that idiot, the Yeti… they are pretty good.”

“Do you think?” Even looked proud.

“Yeah.” Isak bit his lip. “They make him look like a nice guy actually.”

“I told you, I really don't think he does half the stuff on purpose.” Even squeezed his hands. “Is that all you think about the cómics?”

“I look good.” Isak smirked.

“You?” Even voice was choked and high-pitched. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, c’mon. The whiny officer that keeps on crying after the Yeti chaos is based on me.”

Even blushed. “Sorry…”

“At least you made me hot.” Isak shrugged. He actually liked it, of course he was ashamed of coming out as whiny but he looked good and Even actually made him look important.

“You _are_ hot.”

It was Isak's turn to blush and smile sheepishly. “I just have one question… Why are there only two colours?”

“Red and blue...?” Even said with a little smile and a pensive look. “You know how black and white is used to symbolise good and evil?”

Isak nodded.

“Well I decided to use colours to symbolise that. Red is a colour that represents anger, and danger. The colour of blood and pain. So I used it for the evil guys.” Even explained passionately. “And blue, you know those two colours always go in pairs? There is always a red and blue team, plus it’s the mask’s colour, so I thought it would be fitting.” He smiled. “Also they kind of mean opposite things. Blue is a cold colour, and is usually associated with calmness. It is also soothing so I used it for the good guys only.”

“You really put thought behind it.” Isak said amazed.

“I suppose. I really like those kind of details.” Even looked at him. “And it made you like him.”

“ _Your_ version of him.” Isak pointed out.

Even nodded staying silent while looking at the floor in thought. “There is actually something I wanted to tell you.”

Isak held Even's gaze but neither of them stopped walking. “What about?”

“About me–” he was cut off when he walked into a pole slamming his face on it. “Shit.”

Isak grimaced, wrapping his arms around Even making sure he was ok. “Shit, Even.”

“A stop sign. Nice. If this ain't a signal…” He mumbled glaring at what he had just hit looking unharmed.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. It's fine.” He sighed.

“So what were you gonna say?” Isak asked taking Even's hand once more but not starting to walk.

Even looked him in the eye. Trying to read him before taking a deep breath. “I am bipolar.”

Isak looked at him for a second, holding his gaze making sure his face didn't betray something that would make Even feel bad while he thought about how to answer.

Finally Isak squeezed his hand. “Thank you for trusting me.” He smiled. “But that doesn't change anything, so you don't have to worry about the stop sign.”

Even smiled shyly.

 

**__**

#  **Saturday 31/03 18:19**

 

Isak shoved his hands in his pockets as he balanced himself on his feet while waiting for Even. Maybe he should have gone to the toilet with him. Or maybe he should have waited inside so he wouldn't be freezing. Whatever he should have done, it was too late now.

They had had fun so far. Drinking hot chocolate and eating waffles after the walk. The coffee shop Even had picked was cozy and beautiful, it was the first time he went there.

“Sorry to make you wait.” Even jumped cheerfully behind him. “Tiny bladder.”

“It's ok, it wasn't that long.” Isak smiled at Even. He was sure he could look at him all day and never get bored.

Even put his arm over Isak’s shoulder and pushed him to start walking. “Let's go.”

“Where are we going now?”

“I have a very romantic plan.” Even assured him with excitement shining in his eyes.

Isak couldn't do anything against that look. “Let's go then.”

Even guided him without putting his arm down. He recognized where he was and where Even was taking him. Because he was pretty sure they weren't going to a show in the National Theatre.

“We are going ice-skating, aren't we?” Isak asked Even unenthusiastically.

Even looked at him with a pout. “Yes…?”

“Well, I am warning you this time. I can't skate.” He said instead of refusing and ruining Even’s mood. Since he had let him in he had done some stuff he wouldn't have done before and it had been fun and exciting every time.

“That makes two of us.” Even shrugged.

Isak chuckled loudly. “This will be a disaster.”

As Isak had predicted it was a disaster. He had put on a pair of rented skates. They were wet and cold from their last use and it was an uncomfortable feeling. Even didn't seem to mind as he finished tying them.

They headed to the entrance, Even being a gentleman and letting Isak get in first. He did, holding the fence as his life depended on it. Because _his life depended on it_. Even followed, keeping his arm on the fence too feeling slightly unsure on his feet.

“I think, we should try to move.” He suggested.

Isak nodded trying to slip his feet forward slightly and completely losing balance. He held onto the fence tighter, using the support to hold himself up.

Even laughed moving forward, his arms spread into a “T” shape and moving dangerously but steadily until he was ahead of Isak and holding himself on the fence once more. “Okay…Try one foot at a time?”

“Oh, how hadn't I thought of that before?” He complained sarcastically trying more luck this time.

He managed to advance a few steps before losing his balance and bumping into Even.

They both laughed and tried again. Even got it much faster and kept waiting for Isak every few meters. But he was also the first one to fall, losing his balance too far from the fence.

Isak didn’t have time to laugh because as soon as he did he followed him down to the floor. The both look at each other before laughing loudly causing them to receive a few weird looks.

Getting up was harder than Isak had anticipated. It took him three attempts, and that was because a pretty girl pitied him and his wet clothes and helped him back on his feet.

Once again in the safety of his fence, he turned around looking for Even. You would have thought that with how tall Even was he would have been easy to spot, but that was as far from the truth as it could be.

Even caught up to him slightly later, coming from behind with a smile and a loud bump on the fence.

“I don't know how to stop.”

“I don't know how to anything.” Isak complained.

“You haven't even tried.” Even shook his head grabbing Isak’s hands and moving him away from the fence.

“Even, no. No. _No._ ” Isak whined as Even moved slowly backwards, taking him closer to the center of the rink. “I hate you.”

“You hate too easily. I won't take it personally.” Even shushed him as he continued to pull him further into the rink and away from the security of his precious fence.

Isak grabbed Even’s arm gripping onto his bicep tightly. “Don't. You. Dare. Let. Go.” He threatened through gritted teeth.

“Okay, I won't.” The boy promised moving his hands down slowly to Isak's and incrementing the space between them. “But you are doing great.

Isak looked back realizing how far he had actually gotten from the fence. He laughed letting go of his hands. “Oh my god, I did it.”

“You did.” He encouraged him from a short distance.

Isak feeling braver tried to move closer to Even. The older boy stood still until Isak could grab onto his hands and feel safe once more.

“Hi.” Even smiled looking down.

Isak grinned at him. “Hi.”

Even’s gaze was drifting from Isak's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. He wanted to kiss Isak. Isak wanted to kiss him. He moved, trying to close the distance, giving Even the permission he was asking for.

And completely forgetting where he was, he fell, hitting his butt hard against the ice. Groaning in pain, he hit the ice hard in frustration. Fucking _ice skating_.

Even looked down at him with a concerned look. It lasted one second before a kid crossing the rink at full speed, hits him making Even lose his balance and sending him down on the ice too.

Both boys laughed at each other.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Even said getting up.

Isak agreed, but he wasn't sure he could move if he tried. “You go first.”

Even laughed before moving to help him up and out of the rink.

“Next time we should try and avoid high risk sports for our dates.” Isak commented before realising he was assuming Even would want more dates with him. Even after the disaster the two first ones had been.

“I have to agree.” Even nodded causing a mixture of relief and excitement to flood through Isak’s body. “Maybe just a dinner or something.”

“That sounds lovely and harmless.”

 

**__**

#  **Sunday 01/04 13:14**

 

Getting up that morning had been harder than Isak had thought. Firstly, every muscle in his body ached, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

Worst of all, the second he got home, his first and only impulse was to call jonas and tell him about his date. He had cried again missing his friend, but that was over now.

Isak was waiting for his mother at her favourite restaurant, she wanted to see him and have lunch with him. She had known Isak wouldn't stay in her home for long but she was already missing her son.

He texted Even a couple of times before Marianne arrived, having enough times to set up another date for monday night. Marianne arrived soon after, coming straight from Sunday's mass, dressing in pretty clothes and a beautiful hairdo.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “You look so handsome, son. How are you doing?”

“It’s better.” Isak answered, smiling shyly.

They talked about their weeks shortly while they waited for their meals to be brought in. Once they had been served Marianne went quiet for a few seconds, playing with her food rather than eating it.

“I talked to Ana yesterday.”

Isak looked up. “Oh. How are they… I haven't called…”

“As well as it can be expected.” His mother smiled softly at him. “They told me a friend of yours came by to give them Jonas's things.”

“Ah, yeah Even.” Isak said oblivious to the faint smile growing on his lips with the name.

“Even, huh?” Marianne was aware of it as it picked her curiosity. “Is he a new friend? The one who brought you home?”

Isak blushed. “Yes, we have been hanging lately. He is really nice.”

Marianne hummed her green eyes looking straight through Isak. “That's what Ana said, a really sweet boy.”

Isak looked at his plate hiding a smile “Yeah...”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Isak choked on his food. He should have known that his mother would keep on digging until he told her the whole truth. “We have been on a couple of dates.” He coughed once he managed to speak.

“He is a handsome boy.” Marianne smiled. “He looked really concerned about you when I met him.”

Isak blushed again, it was never easy to talk about boys with his mother.

“Do you like him?”

“A lot.” He confessed. “Seriously, he is fun and sweet, and I feel _happy_ when I am with him.”

“That's great then.” Marianne smiled brightly. “I am glad you found him, you should introduce us sometime.”

“I will.”

 

#  **Monday 02/04 21:16**

 

This time Isak was on time. He had arrived from work, taken a shower and had convinced Eva to help him get dressed. They have booked a table for half past nine at an italian restaurant, since they were trying a less dangerous approach to their dates.

Isak had arrived earlier. Fifteen minutes earlier.

He was nervous and excited, like he always seemed to be around Even. His head was still frozen in that moment on Saturday. That second on the ice, hands wrapped around Even’s where he was _so_ sure Even was gonna kiss him.

But he fell.

He fell and now he didn't know if everything was just in his head. He hoped it wasn't the case, because he really, _really_ wanted to kiss Even.

It hadn't crossed his mind, not even once before. But now it had just clamped onto the front of his mind and stayed there. He just wanted to kiss him. Just that. Just a kiss.

But Even hadn't tried to kiss him afterwards. Not when they got out of the ice. Not on their way back home. Not when they said goodbye. And he hadn't brought it up. Not even subtly or in between lines. Nothing.

So Isak felt awkward. He could only think of Even's lips on his and he wasn't even sure if Even would like that.

Isak looked at his phone checking the time: 21:21.

He sighed. Even wasn’t late this time. Ever since their first date Isak had been a bit afraid even would just forget or not show up. Maybe if he had given him an excuse that didn’t sound totally made up, he wouldn’t be scared. After all he had never been late after that one time.

“Hi!” Even startled him, his hands on his denim jacket.

“Hi!” Isak looked up with a shy smile.

They stood there in awkward silence, just smiling at each other, for far too long. “Should we go in?”

“Yeah, of course.” Isak said shaking his head and trying to focus on anything else rather than: _Kiss._

They got a table by the window, the waitress guiding them and giving them the menus. It still felt weird between them. It was stupid, not even on their first date had they been so quiet. Both of them read the menu without saying a word. Isak kept sneaking glances and smiling when Even caught him.

This was stupid. He was twenty five, not fifteen. He should just look at Even, and tell him he liked him. Straight up. _Straight up_. He chuckled remembering Jonas’s words. He was right, he should.

Even looked at him funnily, raising an eyebrow questionly.

“I…” He sighed. “I was just thinking we could order different stuff and share? I just can’t decide.”

“That’s a great idea.” Even agreed smiling.

They ended up ordering some Spaghetti with an unpronounceable sauce and some cannelloni, because Even refused to order pizza when he had so much to choose from. Once the waitress left them they fall into the familiar awkward silence that had been haunting them the whole evening.

“How has work been lately?” Even finally asked breaking the ice. “Is the Yeti giving you headaches again?”

“Quite the contrary. He is being a blessing... _in disguise_ ” Isak laughed at his own joke because it was brilliant. “I mean he broke a bunch of shit, but at least the police is not drowning in work anymore.”

“Will you ever fully admit he is actually a good guy?”

“Never.” Isak smiled teasingly. “What about your work?”

“Just as usual, you know.” He shrugged. “A pretty boy came early for coffee, then some other clients… the usual.”

Isak played with his dish as a sheepish smile crept onto his face. “I had lunch with my mum yesterday. She said Ana wanted to thank you for bringing the boxes.”

“Oh, it was nothing. It was on my way home anyway.” He brushed off the compliment, while hiding his blush.

“Even,” Isak held his gaze. “you live in the opposite direction.”

“Just a little detour?”

Isak laughed rolling his eyes. “Sure. That’s not the only thing she said though.”

Isak had picked his interest. “What else did she say?”

“My mum and Ana think you are sweet.” Isak shrugged.

“And what do _you_ think?”

Isak put on his best poker face and with the most unimpressed tone he could master said, “They are getting old. Everything with a pretty face looks sweet to them. You are an asshole.”

“What did you say?”

Isak laughed loudly at Even’s shocked expression. “You heard me, you are an asshole

“At least you think I am pretty.” He smiled brightly.

“I did not…”

“You did.” Even assured him nodding his head with the words as if they were all the evidence he needed. “I heard you.”

Isak blushed. “Nah, can’t be true.”

“Besides…” Even’s smile turned into a smug smirk. “Why would you be talking about _me_ with your mum if you didn’t think I am pretty?”

“Uh, well.” Isak was blank. Why indeed? “It– just came up.”

“How could I _ever_ come…” Even paused with a grin making Isak’s blush redden even more. “up in a conversation with your mother?”

Isak stuttered. “Well, um, she…” Isak looked down Even’s stare making it too hard to think. “She asked about my boyfriend.” And fuck. Isak looked up in panic. Was Even his boyfriend? They hadn’t talked about it. They hadn’t even _kissed_. Maybe it wasn’t what Even wanted. Maybe it was going too fast. Fuck.

Even was blushing now too, with a smile that could have lighted up Oslo during the Yeti’s blackout. “And you told her about _me_?”

Isak nodded feeling his face grow so hot it felt like the warmth of the summer sun shining right onto his fucking face. _This_ is the real reason he’s called sunshine barista.

“Awesome.”

“So you are okay with that?” Isak asked just to be sure.

“Fucking hell, Isak.” Even chuckled. “I have been trying to date you for months! Of course I am okay with that. _More_ than okay. I am fucking elated.”

Isak’s smile grew so much it hurt, but he didn’t care at all.

Dinner went smoothly after that, no more awkward silences or tense moments. Just laughter and feet brushing under the table. Looks full of meaning and the biggest corniest grins. Isak’s mind and eyes focusing on nothing but Even’s lips every other second.

They walked to Isak’s apartment hand in hand. Smiling and stealing glances.

But still no kiss.

Isak was feeling a bit disappointed by the time they finally arrived at his building.

He looked down at his feet. “It was a great night, Even.”

“It was.” Even agreed still holding his hand but lifting his chin with the other one. “It was _almost_ perfect.”

Isak felt the warm pink blush creep back to his face, silently thanking the universe for the darkness surrounding them. Even leaned down finally connecting their lips.

 _Finally_ kissing him.

It was just a soft peck, but Isak felt the warmth grow in his stomach and spreading to every single corner, inch and crevice of his body. He closed his eyes making sure he could remember the kiss later. Feeling Even’s soft lips on his, pushing but not too much.

It was just perfect.

“Now it _is_ perfect. Good night, Isak.” Even said once he pulled apart. Isak’s lips instantly aching from the absence of Even’s, pressed against them.

Isak just nodded making an effort not to touch his lips, his head still too wrapped up with the kiss to actually say anything.

He went upstairs still feeling dazed. If that was what a peck did, he couldn’t wait for a real kiss. Or _sex._

Eva watched him getting into his bed with an amused look on her face. “Did the date go well?”

“It was _perfect_.”

 

 

#  **Tuesday 03/04 11:17**

 

Sana was already sitting at the table when Isak arrived. She waved at him with a tired smile.

“Long day?” Isak asked with an smiling apologetically.

Sana nodded looking exhausted. “I had a double shift at the hospital last night. I have been awake for thirty hours and I have another long shift tomorrow.”

“In moments like this, I love my job.” Isak joked. “What department are you working in right now?”

“Emergency. It’s really exciting, you see interesting stuff, especially with the Yeti and alikes around you don't know what I see.” Sana smiled excitedly.

“Trust me, I _know_.” He laughed. “I sent them.”

Sana laughed.

“Here you go.” Even brought them their drinks without even needing to ask. “Caramel Macchiato for Isak,” Sana looked at Isak with a funny look. “and Black tea for Sana.”

“You know Even?” Isak and Sana asked each other at the same time.

Even looked at both of them amused. “You didn’t know?”

“How could I know you _knew_ Sana?”

Even just shrugged taking an empty chair and sitting backwards on it. “Sana is my best friend’s sister. She complained about a whiny Isak once or twice so…”

“I did not.” Sana shook her head seriously. “I complained about a conceited know-it-all Isak.”

“Remind me why are we friends again?” Isak asked her.

She threw him an evil grin. “It’s you who started calling me best bud, I still wonder why.” Isak scoffed but Sana ignored him moving her attention to Even. “But, that doesn’t explain how you two are friends.”

“Oh, we are not friends.” Even said sitting straight. “We are _boyfriends_.”

Isak blushed and looked down.

“Wow, I missed a lot then. When did that happen?” Sana asked curiously.

“Yesterday!” Even answered making Sana chuckle.

Even stayed with them catching Sana up on the past few weeks until his boss called him out for slacking. Then he just kissed Isak on the cheek and went back to work.

“So… I gather you are doing better?” Sana looked happy about it.

“Yeah, Even has been a…” Isak wasn't sure what Even had been to him these past days. A lifeboat? He came when he was downing and kept him from going down and never find his way up. An anchor? Making sure he never strayed too far away to find his way back but giving him space and time to rest. A compass? Showing him he still could be happy, he could laugh again and how to move on, always by his side. “... A blessing.”

Sana gave him a sweet warm smile. “Oh boy, you are so gone.”

Isak felt the heat on his face grow with the embarrassment, but he wasn't going to deny it.

“I am happy for you.” Sana finally said. “You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sana said with a small blush lighting her cheeks. “I am very happy.”

They walked out of the coffeeshop together still chatting about their lives before they had to part ways. Sana back to home to finally sleep and Isak back to work.

“I guess I won’t see you tonight, will I?”

“Nope, I am gonna sleep until I gotta go to work again.” Sana shook her head.

“Traitor” Isak complained now he knew he was left alone on a _girl’s night_.

“Say hi to Noora for me though.”

 

**__**

#  **Tuesday 03/04 19:23**

 

Isak was finally heading back home, having to stay longer than expected after his boss called a meeting about the masked guys. Somehow that ended with Isak being in charge of that disaster and being the head of the team investigating them _and_ cleaning after the inevitable mess they caused.

So Isak was pissed, tired and had a throbbing headache to top it all of.

He could hear the music before even getting to his floor. Isak sighed closing his eyes and gathering the strength he had left to meet everyone.

The door swung open as soon as he got his keys out of his pocket. Before he had time to react or even realize who was at the other side he was engulfed in someone’s arms.

Eskild.

“BABY GAY!” He screamed. “You are finally here.”

“Hello Eskild.” Isak smiled hugging the man back.

Eskild went back in, calling their friends. “GIRLS! ISAK’S HERE!”

“Finally Isak!” Eva squealed, walking out of the kitchen with flour on her cheek. “We are making cookies.”

“Forget about the cookies.” Noora had followed Eva to their little hall. “I was told you got a boyfriend.”

Chris and Vilde showed up too circling him in the hall. He was a second away from turning around and going back to work.

“Yes, baby gay.” Eskild looked at him with excited eyes. “Who is this mystery man that finally got your frozen heart to melt?”

Isak glared at his friend. “No one melted or stole my heart.”

“Oh c’mon.” Eva mocked him. “ _It was… perfect_.” She mimicked him.

He felt his face redden as the rest of his friends giggled and cooed. “I–, I hate _you._ ”

“C’mon. We want a picture or something.” Chris insisted.

“Yeah, no way you got someone as hot as Eva said.” Noora agreed. “We need proof.”

“Weren’t we here because of your birthday though, Noora?” Isak tried to change the subject. “How was Barcelona?”

“Shh, you are late.” Eskild hushed him waving his hand dismissively. “She already told us all about Barcelona and her awesome job.”

Noora smiled smugly.

“We want to know more about Even.” Vilde agreed.

“What the fuck? It’s my _private_ life. I don’t have to tell you _anything._ ” Isak refused.

“Oh, boy.” Eva shook her head. “You don’t get to have a _private_ life. You have to tell us every single little detail. And yes I mean every _little_ detail” Eva wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, Isak. Be a nice baby gay and let me live a love life through you.” Eskild insisted.

“Fuck you all.” Isak sighed giving up. “Can I at least _sit._ ”

They all rushed him to the couch sitting around him. Isak rolled his eyes at them. Chris took his phone from his back pocket handing it to Eva, who unlocked it embarrassingly easily. She smiled proudly going directly to his pictures.

“You all need your own fucking life.”

“Whatever.” Noora said. “Just spill it. Are you really together or not?”

“How did you meet?” Chris asked.

“How does he kiss?” Vilde asked at the same time.

“LOOK!” Eva began to pass his phone showing a picture of Even. “Isn’t he hot?”

Everyone started screaming and complimenting Even. Isak couldn’t help the proud smile on his face. He started telling them everything about how they met and how they started going out. He could see Eva’s eyes filling up with tears at the mention of their first date, and by the time he told them about the next friday they were all tearing up.

Isak was getting to the kiss when he started to smell something burning.

“FUCK!” Eva ran to the kitchen, and everyone followed.

The smoke filled the room. Isak opened the window while Eva and Chris took the cookies from the oven. Isak prayed the firemen wouldn’t show up with the mess they had caused.

It took them fifteen whole minutes to get rid of the smoke and stop coughing. They decided that the kitchen was too much of a mess to keep frosting the cookies in. They took the round of cookies they had been working on until Isak arrived to the living room. Vilde and Eskild brought a bag full of beauty products that they laid out on the table.

Eskild held out a weird looking fluffy stick thingy. “Alright girls who’s first?” he stared directly at Isak pointing the _thing_ right at him “Isak? would you care to do the honours?”

Isak shook his head. “You are not–”

Eva had dipped her hand into some cold cream and plastered it on his cheek. “Stop complaining for once in your life.”

“Yeah, plus you need to be pretty if you want to keep your boy.” Chris pointed out.

“So much work to do then…” Noora joked.

With a groan he let Eva continue spreading the product on his face as Eskild moved to work on Vilde’s makeup. The girls kept taking turns to put on him different stuff and brush his face with one or another brush or sponge. By the time they had gotten bored of the beauty treatment Isak had some hard mask on that didn’t let him move a single muscle in his face. He was pretty sure he will never be able to feel his face again.

Eva put on music and started to dance before taking that thing from _his_ face.

“C’mon Isak, let’s dance.” Eva pulled his arms.

“Nope, this is enough.” Isak stood up but didn’t let Eva sway him into their improvised dance floor. “I am working tomorrow, I should sleep.”

“Oh, c’mon Isak…” Noora pouted. “Stay a little longer, I just got back.”

“I would, if I didn’t have to make sure I still have a face.” Vilde laughed at him.

Ten more minutes. That’s what Isak needed to convince them to stop fooling around and go to bed.

When he managed to get in his bed he was exhausted, and he could feel the heaviness of every bone in his body. He checked his phone one last time before plugging it in. Even had texted him.

“I have a free day tomorrow so I will walk you to work. You can’t say no. ”

Isak smiled and texted back. “Cool see u at 7.30. Good night, Ev.  ”

 

 

#  **Wednesday 04/04 07:30**

 

Isak hadn't been so excited for work in ages. And it had nothing to do with work. He left home as soon as Even texted him he was downstairs. The only moment he was careful and slow was when he closed the door mindful of the sleeping people inside. Not like they deserved it, but he was in a great mood. 

He was met with Even's smile when he left the building. Even’s smile and a sweet kiss. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Even said handing him a coffee cup. 

Isak chuckled and smiled happily at Even, not sure what on earth he had done to deserve him. “You know, I used to call you that.”

“Call me what?” Even looked at him curiously taking a sip of his own coffee. 

“Sunshine.” Isak took Even’s hand in his. The thing about holding hands is that it might look silly and insignificant but it wasn't. Quite the contrary, it was intimate. And Isak loved it. 

“Really?”

“Yup.” He took a sip from his cup. “Sunshine Barista, until I learned your name.” 

Even gave him a knowing look. “Which was… when?” 

“Uh…” Isak smiled ashamed. “The day Eva came.”

Even laughed making Isak's stomach fill with butterflies. His laugh was the most beautiful thing in this world. “That's cute. Sunshine Barista, I like it.”

“Shut up.” Isak shoved him softly with his shoulder. 

Even pouted but said nothing. 

“So how did you get out of work today?” 

Even stood silently staring at him with a smug smile.

“Even?”

Even shrugged, his smug smirk growing. 

“Are you kidding me?” Isak laughed indignantly. 

Even shook his head. 

Isak stepped in front of Even. “Even…” He said suggestively while battling his eyelashes back at him. 

Even looked up at the sky to avoid looking at Isak and groaned.

“Are you really going to stay quiet the rest of the way?” Isak put his free hand on Even's waist pulling him towards him tipping his head up.

Even smiled leaning down to kiss him but Isak pushed him away. 

“No talking? No kissing.”

“That's cheating.” Even whined as he finally caved.

Isak smiled triumphantly. “I like your voice you can't just stop talking.”

“You like my voice?” 

Isak nodded tilting his head up, as his way of asking for a kiss.

Even obliged. “Is there something else you like?”

“I guess your ass is okay too.” Isak shrugged dismissively. The truth was that there wasn't a thing he didn't like about Even.

“You know you are a little shit, don’t you?” The older boy chuckled resuming their walk. 

“And you are a narcissist but I am not complaining.” Isak stuck his tongue out.

The walk to Isak's work was short. Usually that was a nice thing, but today it meant they arrived too soon. Or at least too soon for Isak's liking.

Even kissed him goodbye once more.

“Since you are free today… why don't you come home for dinner?” Isak suggested, holding onto Even tighter, not ready to let him go just yet. 

“That sounds great.” Even smiled as he leant down and pressed his lips gently against Isak’s again. It was brief but the touch made Isak feel dizzy.

There was something in Isak’s gut pulling him towards Even, not wanting to leave him. Something telling him to hold onto him.

“Be there at six?” Isak’s arm was like a vine, still gripped tightly around Even’s waist.

“I will be there.” Even promised with a last kiss. “Go to work, Isak.” 

And with that Isak let go, the absence growing stronger as he watched Even step further and further away from him.

  
  


**__ **

#  **Wednesday 04/04 11:50**

 

Three hours Isak had been waiting.  _ Three  _ fucking hours. He had just asked for a routinary exam, something that should take thirty minutes to do.  _ He _ could do it himself if it weren't because of some bureaucracy shit.

The worst of it is that he couldn't actually move on until he got the results because they would prove –or deny, but Isak was positive it would prove it– the relation of the masked band with other crimes.  _ Jonas’s _ crime. 

Actually that wasn't the worst of it, he had time and had already drafted an approach plan for both cases of scenarios. But he was bored and Even was busy and not answering his texts. So he had nothing to do.

If the results weren't here by the time he gets off for lunch he will go get them himself.

  
  


**__ **

#  **Wednesday 04/04 12:12**

 

So he had waited all his patience allowed him, and he still didn't have the  _ fucking _ reports. It wasn't just him though,  _ no one _ was getting results today. 

He got up from his chair noisily, making his co-workers look up at him. Isak didn't care. He stormed off with long steps. If they are  _ not _ going to send him the reports, they could  _ at least _ call. But no. They wouldn't even pick up the phone.

His steps were long and fast, pressing the lift button a thousand times until it finally opened. Once inside he smashed the lab floor button and tapped his feet on the floor impatiently.

The doors  _ finally _ open. Isak walked the empty corridors until he got to the research room. 

“WHO THE FUCK IS IN CHARGE OF REPORTS TODAY?” Isak screamed as he opened the door. “WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING THE PHONE?”

Silence.

Isak finally let his eyes roam the room, soon realising he just walked into a shitstorm. The researchers were cowering in a corner all smashed together with horror and fear wiped across their faces, as a masked guy guarding a weird bag, pointed at them with a gun. Half the tables had been scattered across the room and tipped upside down, while more masked people stood at the end of the storage room, emptying the shelves looking for something specific. In the centre of it all was the god damn  _ Yeti, _ fighting another one,and losing by the looks of the hand wrapped around his neck as his entire body stood smashed against a wall. It took Isak a second to realise all of them were frozen, their eyes looking right at  _ him. _

“ _ Shit _ .” Isak gulped too scared to move. 

It was too late anyway, the guy with the gun was already pointing at him. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. 

Isak was simply frozen in place. He couldn't move or scream. He just stood there looking at the guy with the red and black mask and the  _ gun _ . 

He knew he would get shot. There was no other outcome to this. 

_ I am glad it is you.  _

The words sounding in his head clearly. He hadn't heard them. Did that mean he  _ couldn't _ die? 

As fast as everything had freezed around him, it started to move again. The Yeti being the first to react. He pushed his attacker –still shocked with Isak's appearance– so hard it hit the guy pointing at Isak. 

The gun shot. 

Isak heard it. The sound rang through the room and escalated his pulse to the point where he could hear nothing but the sound of his own heart beating fast against his chest. But he wasn't hit, with the impact of the other guy the bullet went straight to the ceiling. 

He used this new distraction to hide behind one of the fallen tables. His breathing was going too fast and shallow for him to be able to think. His heart was racing so fast and hard against his chest that it hurt. 

The Yeti had just saved his life. 

He could hear the fight. Groans and punches. Things breaking and glass being smashed. Curiosity took the best of him and Isak turned –slowly and quietly– to look. 

The masked group had the upper hand, the Yeti was struggling to keep up with all of them. But he wasn't struggling because there were  _ too many,  _ or even because he wasn’t strong enough. No, he was making sure no one got hurt. 

“Shit.” Isak could feel a shiver go down his spine as his stomach twisted with guilt. 

He had blamed that person for Jonas's death. He blamed him for every tear, for all the anger and the heartache and the sleepless nights, for all the pain it had caused _ him _ . And he had been wrong. Incredibly so. The superhero was getting beaten up just so the researchers didn't get hurt. He wasn't fighting. 

He was acting as a shield. 

It was the noblest thing to do. Isak wouldn't deny that. But it was  _ stupid _ . If he kept going this way, the masked guys will kill them all anyway. 

Isak needed to do something. 

Just as he was thinking so the superhero was thrown right in front of him. Hitting the wall and falling to the ground with a loud and painful thud.

“Fuck.” The yeti cursed looking at Isak. 

“Not to be a backseat superhero but dude, you need to get the hostages out.” Isak told him. “Or we are all getting killed.” 

As they speak one of the scientists started screaming. Isak and the Yeti both look over to the sound only to discover something super fucking expensive and  _ deadly _ had broken and the room was rapidly filling with a purple smoke. Yeah that definitely didn’t look safe. 

“How?” The Yeti asked already getting up with a pained moan. 

“Distract the bad guys. And I will help them out.” Isak suggested in a lack of a better plan.

The Yeti nodded. “Okay.”

His eyes lingered on Isak, as if he was about to say something else. 

Isak waved his arms at the chaos in front of them frustratingly. “Why are you staring at me? GO!”

The Yeti hesitated. his eyes not straying from Isak’s frame for a moment longer before finally, almost reluctantly –which was a little unprofessional and weird for a superhero in Isak’s opinion– he finally made his way to the other side of the room.

He gathered the guy with the gun and the other masked idiot, against the storage room. Blocking the other way out. He punched the asshole with the gun, knocking him out instantly. 

Isak is a loyal boyfriend and a loyal yeti complainer, but he still has a pair of eyes. He was not gonna lie, the yeti was kinda  _ hot. _

Isak ran over to the researchers crouching as much as he could. 

“Let's get out!” He ordered them, helping them stand up and run to the door. “Use the emergency exit. Let's get out! NOW!” 

The hostages ran as fast as they could in line and helping those who were hurt. The smoke was thick and it was starting to burn in his throat. Isak checked behind him to make sure there was nobody left before following them. 

“ISAK!” A voice screamed behind him. A familiar one, one he had heard before. 

Isak froze in place. 

He didn't even have time to process what was happening before he found himself surrounded by arms and thrown to the floor. 

A loud explosion deafened him. All he could hear was an annoying beep. The arms wrapped around him, freed him and helped him sit up. 

Isak felt dizzy and disoriented. The door wasn't where it should be. 

No.

There was no door. It had disappeared behind a bunch of debris.

He was trapped. 

Isak started to cough, the smoke already too much for him to breath properly. His eyes burning and filling with tears. Whether it was because of the smoke or the fear, Isak didn't know. His vision was blurry with the tears and the smoke making it even harder to see. 

The yeti gave Isak the bandana he had covering his face, helping him to cover his mouth and nose. “You need this more than I do.” 

All Isak could think was that there was something familiar about him. About his sad smile, and his gentle touch on his cheek.

“Wait,” Isak called him. “Th– thank you for saving me.”

“I am glad it is you.” The superhero  _ smiled  _ at him before turning around and resuming his fight. And then the world stopped. He smiled brightly, like the sun. He smiled like he was the brightest person Isak had ever known, he smiled like  _ sunshine _ . 

_ I am glad it is you. _

Fuck. 

The Yeti said the words.  _ The Yeti  _ was his soulmate. And he  _ said _ the words.

Which meant one of them was going to die. Or both. 

He didn't even know  _ who _ the Yeti was but he hoped it wasn't him. He couldn't deal with it. No. He didn't deserve to die. The Yeti was too nice, a good person. 

Isak coughed again. He wasn't scared anymore, his heart beating slower than before. His mind felt foggy and he was tired.  _ Really _ tired. His eyes kept closing. Each time taking a bigger effort to open them.

Each time he closed them he could see the superhero smiling at him:  _ “I am glad it is you _ ”. Something oddly familiar about him making him feel like he knew  _ him. _ But his mind wasn't cooperating. Just replaying it. Replaying how he caressed his cheek. Replaying the  _ words _ . Replaying the smile.

And then it hit him.

The low familiar voice.

The  _ clothes _ and how he moved.

The smile. 

_ That _ fucking smile.

A smile he had seen countless of time. A smile that had been the protagonist of many of his dreams. A smile that he had been living for in the last days. A smile that outshined the sun. A smile that was only for  _ him _ . 

Even’s smile. 

Even was the Yeti.

And the Yeti was going to die. 

Even was going to die.

Isak was panicking. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode any minute. He couldn't lose Even. No  _ fucking _ way. 

He struggled to get on his knees, and struggled even more to get up. All he could hear was the  _ fucking _ beep from the explosion and the frantic thump of his heart. The smoke covered the whole room making it impossible to see. All Isak could see was the light from the little fires caused by the explosion. 

“Even!” Isak called coughing again, his lungs burning and screaming for some oxygen.

He turned slowly trying to see movement, or anything really. And he did. A hole. A huge hole letting the light in. Showing the sky and the street in front of him. But no trace of the masked people. 

They were gone. 

Isak stumbled towards the light. At least he could breath there. He would be able to think. To call for Even. 

He didn't need to call him. He found him there.

Even was collapsed on the floor bathed in the light of the street. Isak’s breath caught in his throat as his legs failed him and threw him onto his knees. Even was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Isak felt the tears start to fall down as he moved to remove the Yeti's goggles from his face. 

He  _ was  _ Even. 

Isak sobbed and screamed. His hands tracing Even’s cheeks and neck. That's when he felt it. Even’s body wasn't still. He was  _ breathing _ . 

Even was alive.

He laughed. There was a chance for him. For  _ them _ . Isak looked around for something to cover the ugly wound near Even's throat, he needed to stop the bleeding. There was nothing. He took the Yeti's bandana off of him and pressed it against the wound. 

“Don't you fucking dare die on me, understood?” He told Even. “You just can't.” Isak insisted before starting to scream for help as loud as his lungs and throat allowed it. And then even louder as he held onto his soulmate tighter than before

He won’t let go again.

  
  


**__ **

#  **Wednesday 04/04 13:13**

 

The firefighters arrived soon after, and then everything was a blur after that. He was aware of them being there, he was aware of them helping, but it was all still just  _ noise _ .The ambulance siren screeching, the paramedics running to him and to Even, asking questions he wasn't sure he answered.  The only thing clear to him was the feeling of the Yeti’s –Even’s– scarf on his hand. It was dirty with blood and dust, but the blue and the drawing could still be seen. 

It was all confusing. All noise and lights. And he couldn't breathe. He was sitting in an ambulance, a mask of oxygen plugged into him. 

The doctors finally moved away from Even and Isak jumped off and ran after him. Ignoring the doctor who called him. 

“How is he?” Isak asked with tears in his eyes.

One of the doctors looked at him furrowing her eyebrows. “Who are you?”

“Isak.” He answered confused and leaning over to hold himself up with the side of the ambulance. The floor was starting to move. Or was it him who was moving?

“To him?” The woman clarified, helping him up anyway. 

“My boyfriend.” Isak sighed and added in a whisper. “ _ My soulmate. _ ” 

The doctor gave him a pitying look but said nothing more before closing the ambulance door and giving him a new oxygen mask. Isak held Even's hand as tightly as he could.

Isak didn't tear his eyes apart from Even, making sure he breathed and his heart beated every single moment. It wasn't until the ambulance took a sharp turn that he noticed the words on Even's wrist. 

_ Wait. Thank you for saving me.  _

Isak tightened his grip on Even’s hand holding back the tears. He wouldn't cry now. Even was alive. A lot of people said their words every day and kept on with their lives. Eva had. 

He was going to hold on to hope. 

He was going to hold on.

  
  
  


**__ **

#  **Wednesday 04/04 15:15**

 

The arrival at the hospital was a chaos. Doctors and nurses rushing in and tending to Even.

“Isak?” Sana saw him and ran to his side.

“I am fine. Just go with him.” Isak dismissed her. “Sana, please,  _ save him _ .” 

Sana nodded and ran off behind the rest of the doctors heading to the OR.

Once he was alone another bunch of people showed up looking at him, asking him questions and sticking needles into him. They sat him on a bed and kept making tests. 

He felt so  _ so _ tired. But he couldn't sleep. Not until he knew Even was fine.

Time passed impossibly slow. 

At least for him. He had lost his phone so he kept asking everyone and anyone who passed by for the time and about Even. The answers always unsatisfactory. Only five minutes more than last time, nothing about Even.  He kept staring at the bloodied bandana in his hand tightening his grip on it until his knuckles went white.

After one half an hour he was sure the nurses were avoiding him.

He looked down at the words on his wrist tracing them with his fingers. 

He wasn’t letting go. 

  
  


**__ **

#  **Wednesday 04/04 16:16**

 

Still no fucking news. 

How could no one know nothing? How could that be _ good news _ ?

Isak was pissed. He was tired, and lonely, and angry, and  _ sad _ . He wanted Jonas there with him, telling him everything would be alright. He wanted Even reassuring arms around him. 

Instead he was alone.

Alone with his thoughts. Alone with his guilt. Alone with every word he told Even burning his mind. Alone with the pain.  Alone with Even’s blood on his hands . 

_ The only one to blame is the Yeti. He could have stopped it. _

Isak’s eyes burnt with unshed tears. He had said that to Even. Full of rage and hate, and he had already been hurting. He was an asshole. Even didn’t deserve that. Not a single thing he had said. 

_ I just don’t think we need a superhero. I think it causes more trouble than not having one. _

Why had Even ever put up with him? Why had he been so kind to him? He didn’t deserve that. Isak had only insulted him and been mean to him. Yet Even had only kind words and understanding for him. 

He was an idiot.

Isak started crying, his whole body shaking with each sob. He wanted to apologize to Even, he wanted to make sure he knew how much he loved him. Nothing he had said about the Yeti was true. He was a huge idiot but he truly loved Even. 

And he never got the chance to tell him.

“ISAK!” Someone called hugging him. “Are you ok?”

Isak looked up, his breath still caught on a sob. Staring back at him was a terrified Eva checking for any damage he could have suffered. 

Isak nodded. He was okay. Physically at least. 

“What happened? We just got a text from Sana saying you were here.” 

“Did she say anything about Even?” He asked instead.

Eva shook her head. 

A few rushed steps sounded on the corridor and a second later his  _ room _ –barely a bed surrounded by white curtains– was filled with his friends. Magnus was the next one to throw himself in his arms and hug him tightly. 

“You are ok!” Mahdi sighed sitting on the floor against the only wall in the box, putting his head between his legs. “Thank God.”

“We saw it on the news.” Chris commented. “They said only one person was heavily injured and in danger, the rest of the people got out of there with a slight poisoning.”

“Isak,” Vilde called from his other side, taking his hand. “Who was the other person taken here?” Her voice soft and sweet.

He swallowed hard, feeling the tears choke him again. “Even.”

The room went quiet, so so quiet. Isak couldn’t even hear their breathing. He didn’t look at them. He  _ couldn’t _ . So he stared at his lap, Even’s bandana laying wrinkled on his legs. Isak was trying to keep the tears from falling. He didn’t deserve to cry. 

“What was Even doing at the labs?” Magnus asked. 

Isak looked up. Magnus seemed really confused. Everyone was. 

They didn’t know. _ No one _ knew… Just Isak. Only Isak knew Even was the Yeti. He couldn’t tell them. They  _ couldn’t _ know.

“He…” Isak took a deep breath earning himself some time to think. “He came to see me. We were going out for lunch.”

Eva furrowed her eyebrows. “You don’t work in the labs, Isak.”

“I had to pick up something from there.” His head was starting to pound. 

“But…” Mahdi started.

“Can you just SHUT UP!” Isak cried. “Why does it matter? He was there. He said the words! And now he is dying and it is  _ my fault _ .”

Everyone went quiet after that, they all sat in his bed or nearby. Eva’s arms over his shoulders, her hands moving up and down his arms soothingly. They just waited. And waited. Isak still staring at the superhero’s scarf, holding on to it. 

Holding on to hope.

 

 

 

 

#  **Wednesday 04/04 18:18**

 

Everyone stood up when Sana arrived. She looked exhausted in her surgery gown, dark shadows under her eyes and shaking hands. Her eyes were sad but controlled, staring directly at him. Isak braced himself for the worst. Eva and Vilde squeezed his hand on each arm, and Magnus rested his on Isak’s shoulder encouragingly. 

“Even survived the surgery.” Sana said her voice shaking and barely above a whisper. “He is still unconscious and under observation. You can’t see him yet.” 

“Why not?” It was Mahdi who spoke.

“Only direct family is allowed there and one at a time.” Sana answered calmly. “He will be moved to a room in a couple of hours, you could see him then.”

Isak nodded squishing the bandana in his fist. “Will he be alright?”

“We can’t say. We have to wait for him to wake up first.” She said looking at the floor. “The surgery had a lot of complications… We just have to pray for the best.”

Isak nodded again closing his eyes so he wouldn’t cry. It was a mistake though because all he could see was that last smile he gave him still wearing the Yeti’s goggles. 

“I am gonna go now tell his friends. They are outside.” Sana pointed to the waiting room. “A nurse should come any moment now to fill the papers before you can leave.”

Sana left after that, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. 

Even was still alive. That was good. 

His friends stood awkwardly not sure what to say or do. Luckily no one had time before an old woman arrived and asked them to wait outside. He signed the papers without paying too much attention to the nurse’s orders. He just wanted to go out, keep waiting for Even. 

Once the nurse finally allowed him to leave the bed he was met with only Eva. The girl stood up when she saw him, walking to him with a soft smile. 

“Vilde and Chris had gone home to get you some clean clothes.” Eva explained. 

Isak nodded.

“And Mahdi and Magnus are buying food for everyone.”

“I am not hungry.”

“Okay.” She nodded, sitting beside him.

They waited in silence for the rest of their friends to come back. Eva just held his hand and looked at her phone. Isak’s mind was blank, just willing time to pass faster. 

“You are Isak, right?” A boy around his age asked him. 

Isak looked up staring at the boy, he looked somewhat familiar but he was sure he didn’t know him. Another three boys were standing behind him. All waiting for his answer. 

Isak coughed. “Yes.”

“I am Mikael.” The same boy said. “We are Even’s friends.”

“Oh.” It was all answer Isak could give them. 

“We were wondering if we could sit with you here.” A taller one said, his eyes focused on the bandana in his hands. 

Isak hid it. “Ok.”

They sat beside him taking a big part of the waiting room space. Sana’s brother and Yousef –he knew both of them he just didn’t know they were Even’s friends. They both sit with them with some encouraging words for Isak. Right after, Vilde and Chris arrived with a bag for Isak. He really didn’t feel like getting changed. Eva insisted looking down at his shirt which was as bloody and dirty as Even’s superhero scarf.

He ended up agreeing and going to the toilets. Once there Isak saw himself in the mirror. He looked exactly as he felt. Like shit. Isak washed his hands thoroughly erasing every trace of blood in them, and then moving to his face to do the same. The cold water helping him to feel more awake, to push the pain back. He opened the bag Vilde had given him, the clothes were neatly folded and it had a little bag inside with a brush and his toothbrush. 

Isak couldn’t help but smile. Vilde was always on top of everything. 

Once he had changed into the clean clothes he felt better. Warmer and less tired. That was good, he couldn’t sleep until Even woke up. He  _ wouldn’t _ . Isak was shoving his dirty clothes in the plastic bag as Vilde had told him to do, when the bandana fell from his jeans pocket. He stared at it for far too long before picking it up and deciding to try and clean the stains on it. He didn’t want to look at Even’s blood. He  _ couldn’t _ look at it. 

His tears were mixing with the water as he rubbed the cloth. Isak was sobbing again, all the events leading up to this second stuck on repeat in his head. Even’s unconscious and bloody face engraved on his eyelids. Every breath he took made it harder to get air into his lungs. He wanted all the blood to go away. He just wanted all this to end. He wanted to see Even. 

Isak turned around throwing the bandana against the opposite wall and letting himself slide to the floor. He cried. He didn’t care who could see him. Isak wanted to have hope, he wanted to believe Even would wake up. But he had said his  _ last  _ words. 

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulder, Even’s tall friend kneeling in front of him, his warm brown eyes locking onto his. “Breathe.”

Isak tried to breathe as he was doing. Following when he took in air and letting it go. It helped. 

“I am Mutta.” He said. “You know who he is, right?”

Isak looked confused.

“You have his bandana, right?” Mutta asked again.

“Yes.” Isak’s eyes looking at the place it had fallen.

Mutta stood up taking the wet piece of cloth. “Did you tell anybody?”

“No.” Isak shook his head staring as Mutta walked to the hand drier and put the scarf under it. “How do you know?”

“I saw him become the Yeti for the first time.” He smiled nostalgically but looking really calm and collected. The exact opposite to Isak. 

“Aren’t you afraid?” 

Mutta gave him a confused look for an answer.

“Of him never waking up.” Isak moved his eyes to stare at the words on his wrist.

_ I am glad it is you _ . Even’s low voice saying them sounding in his head every time he read them.

“No.” Mutta answered. “I am sure he will wake up. He is not just anyone. He is  _ the Yeti _ . He is strong and heals fast. He will wake up.”

“But he said them.” Isak told him. 

Mutta’s look softened even more, but it still didn’t look like he pitied him. 

Even’s friend kneeled in front of him once more, this time taking the arm with the words in his hands. Mutta folded and tied the blue bandana around them hiding the words from Isak’s sight.

“Don’t lose hope in him.” Mutta said as he helped Isak to stand up. “You mean the world to him, Isak. He won’t let you go right when he finally got you.”

Isak looked at him. He was right. He couldn’t lose hope.

He  _ couldn’t  _ let go.

“I won’t let go.”

 

  
****_  
_

#  **Wednesday 04/04 21:21**

 

Even didn’t wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


#  **Thursday 05/04 21:21**

 

Isak woke up startled. 

He had fallen asleep. 

Isak couldn’t fall asleep. He needed to watch Even. Isak didn’t breathe, looking directly to the machines controlling Even’s vitals. The heart kept beating steadily and strongly. Just like it had been the whole day. 

Isak sighed wiping his eyes with his free hand, the other one still holding Even’s. He felt exhausted, he had been sitting on the same  _ fucking  _ chair since they were allowed to see him. He hadn’t slept during the night, but apparently he had fallen asleep at some point of that afternoon. Isak moved his head to one side and another to get rid of the stiffness of his neck.

And then he saw blue.

Isak saw blue. 

Blue eyes staring back at him. 

He stared back in shock. His mind completely froze in that stare. 

Even was awake.

Even was awake and looking at him with a small amused smile as if nothing had happened. Isak’s mouth fell open. Even was awake.  _ Even was awake _ . Tears began to blur Isak’s vision once more but this time it was because of  _ happiness _ . Even was awake. 

Even was alive. 

Isak hugged his chest. Even’s hand patting slowly down his back as Isak just let all his fears and worries bubble out only to drown them in his boyfriend’s chest.

“I really  _ really  _ thought you wouldn’t wake up. Oh God you are awake. I am so fucking happy that you are awake. I was so  _ scared _ .” Isak kept murmuring between sobs, Even’s arm hugging him softly. “ _ Why? _ Why didn’t you tell me? I can’t believe you are alive. I am so sorry, Ev, so so  _ so _ sorry. I love you.”

Even coughed. 

Isak lifted himself up to look at Even’s face. He looked so beautiful and  _ healthy _ . It was a great contrast to the first time he had seen him still needing a tube to breath. He was still wearing a nasal cannula but it was a huge improvement.

Even’s eyes stared back at him slightly confused, he tried to speak but ended up coughing again.

“Take it easy,” Isak said resting a hand on Even’s shoulder calmly. “you had a tube down your throat for a long time. I am gonna call the doctor, ok?”

Even nodded closing his eyes tiredly and holding onto Isak’s hand tightly. 

Isak smiled at him reaching the button to call a nurse without even having to move. The nurse arrived a second later and went to fetch the doctor with an encouraging smile. Even’s mother –Solfrid– got there right before the doctor did.

She had gone home to walk the dog, shower and bring some food when Isak refused to go home for a couple of hours himself. The woman took her hands to her mouth when she saw Even awake and ran to hug him. Isak felt like he was intruding but he didn’t have time to be self-aware before the doctor showed up. 

The doctor a stern gray haired man probably past his fifties was now part of Isak’s least liked people. He had asked him to leave since only direct family was allowed to listen to what he had to say about Even’s recovery. So Isak was now pacing up and down the corridor cursing his name until he was allowed back in.

The mood of the room was quite tense when he walked back in after the doctor left. Even’s bed had been pulled up so he was in a sitting position instead of laying down, Solfrid sitting by his side in silence. Even looked pissed. And  _ sad _ . Isak looked alarmed but tried to keep calm and not run to his side. As he reached the bed he could see Even better, his fists closed on his sides and angry tears falling.

Isak covered Even’s hand with his, caressing his knuckles softly. Isak’s heart was in his throat, afraid of whatever could have caused that reaction out of his boyfriend. Even was always so calm, so sweet, so  _ happy _ , he had insulted him in his face for months yet he had never seen him upset. Not like this.

“What did the doctor say?” Isak asked using all the courage he had left in him.

Silence. 

Finally Solfrid took a deep breath. “Dr. Skjeggstad said Even’s out of danger and he will be able to go home in a couple of days.”

Isak felt his shoulders relax like a weight being lifted from them. Thate was good news. This was good. “That’s great!”

Even shook his head.

“There were some  _ complications _ during surgery.” Even’s mum continued. “The smoke caused a lot of damage and something about a lot of scar tissue forming already… I didn’t understand it, but… They say that it is very  _ unlikely _ Even will be able to speak again.”

Isak looked concerningly at Even. “There’s nothing they can do?”

“He said we could try another surgery but that the chances of it working are minimal.” Solfrid stood up to pat Even’s back up and down.

Even rolled his eyes at his mum answering the question for him. Isak could see his frustration written all over his face.

Isak kissed Even’s head hugging him so he could hide his head in Isak’s neck as Isak had done countless of times with his. Even cried holding tight to Isak. 

“It’s going to be alright, Even.” 

Even looked up at him with his eyebrows raised questiongly. 

“I know.” He said figuring out the question. “Because I will do all I can to make it better.”

Even kissed him, just a quick soft peck but full of meaning and love.

  
  


**_?_ **

#  **Friday 06/04 14:54**

 

Even’s room was packed. Absolutely totally packed. He wasn’t sure how everyone fit in that tiny room or how no one had complained already. They were a bunch of noisy young people talking and laughing. Everyone trying to cheer Even up. So it really wouldn’t have mattered if they got scolded, none of them would have listened. 

Isak had claimed a place on Even’s bed, his right arm and leg touching Even’s, his left one hanging off the bed. Even’s head resting on Isak’s shoulder as he doodled stuff on the whiteboard his mother had brought him so he could speak with them. 

The rest of their friends kept telling each other stories and getting to know each other. He could hear Magnus giving Yousef some dating advice under the careful watch of Julian. Isak rolled his eyes playing with the hair growing at the nape of Even’s neck. Eva and Chris were entertained chatting with Mutta and Adam while Elias and Sana listened to them with an amused face. Mahdi was in a deep serious conversation with Mikael, and Vilde was distracting Solfrid. 

It was kind of pleasant and relaxing. If you forgot that they were in a hospital, that is. 

Even nudged him with his shoulder.  _ “A penny for your thoughts _ .” Written on the board. 

Isak smiled and answered so only Even could hear. “I was just thinking of how lucky I am.”

Even furrowed his brow. 

“Yes, lucky to have so many friends that get along.” He paused so he could look Even in the eyes. “Lucky to have  _ you. _ ”

Even scoffed writing messily. “ _ Me? I can't even speak _ .”

“You are alive Even.” Isak’s voice was stern. He was tired and his mind couldn't grasp the idea of why that would matter. Not after all he had suffered just with the mere possibility of losing him. “I don't give a shit about anything else. You are here. With me. And that's all that matters.” 

Even wrote again. “ _ You said you liked my voice. There is nothing to hear now. _ ”

“Fucking hell, Even.” Isak spoke more loudly this time. He was aware some of their friends could hear and were looking at them awkwardly. “Of course I liked your voice, but I like so much more about you. Stuff that actually matters.” He sighed. “Like how kind you are or how you always remember to have my order ready before I arrive or how you know when I need a hug.” 

Even wasn't looking at him, neither were his friends who were leaving quietly then.

“I am not saying I won't miss it… but I won't have to miss  _ you. _ Because you are here.”

His boyfriend shrugged defeated, taking Isak's hand and untying the bandana he still wore covering the words. Even’s eyes lighting in recognition, he had never seen them and Isak had never told him ever. 

Even threw the bandana across the room. “ _ You were right, it was useless and stupid.” _

“I wasn't, Even.” Isak shook his head tears filling his eyes. “If it weren't for you so many people would have died that day.  _ I _ would be dead.”

“ _ Jonas _ .”

“I am sorry. I– I always have known the Yeti –you– did all you could.” He confessed. “But I couldn't deal with it… I am sorry about everything I ever said about the Yeti. I was wrong.”

Even nodded starting to write again. 

“If you are gonna insult the Yeti again, as his number one fan I will have to beat your ass.” Isak said trying to stop him. 

Even looked up with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow. 

“You heard it.” 

Even showed him the board. “ _ But we still can't talk.” _

Isak frowned. “We  _ are _ talking.”

Even shook his head erasing and taking his time to write once more. “ _ This is not talking. This is shit. And slow. We can't do this forever. _ ”

“We could learn sign language if you want to.” Isak suggested. “We'll make it work.”

“ _ Until you get bored and tired of me and leave.” _

“I am not going anywhere.”

Even rolled his eyes. 

“I meant it Even.” Isak told him holding his gaze and his face between his hands. “I didn't say  _ it in the heat of the moment _ .” 

Even stared at him with tears in his eyes.

“I love you.”

 

# Back in two weeks.


	6. WEEK 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII!! Thank you all for reading it 'til the end, specially thank you to all of you who read it day by day.  
> So this is it, the Yeti's story has come to an end already I hope you like this last chapter <3 <3
> 
> Thank you to my amazing betas [Wyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic) and [Mikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie) because you made this so much better and I wouldn't have finished this without you.  
> AND THANK YOU [MARIE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naescar) because this story wouldn't have existed at all without you. 
> 
> And I will shut up already but just so you know I read every comment and tag and I loved them all. 
> 
> PD: There will be an epilogue yes, but read at your own responsability.

#  ****  
**Saturday 21/04 21:21**

 

Even was laughing.

Isak froze in place looking at Even cooking from the kitchen door. Even was  _laughing_. A loud, warm laugh. It was the first time Isak heard him laugh after the attack at the labs. The past weeks had been hard, really hard. The first weekend had been a nightmare, Even had been mad and frustrated at everything, and then he locked himself in his room for days. Isak had been so lost in what to do, but he had done something right because Even was laughing again.

Even turned his face to look at him with a raised eyebrow and a bright smile.

“Have you seen my phone or not?” Isak asked again smiling at his  _laughing_ boyfriend.

Even nodded with an entertained smile turning back to his cooking.

“Are you gonna tell me where?” Isak asked a bit dazed by Even’s attitude.

His boyfriend turned around showing him the bananbrød, he had helped make. Well, he had poured the mix on the bowl while Even washed his hands.

“It looks great, but I need the phone, Ev.”

Even looked at him amusedly still showing him the cake.

Isak looked down. There it was, his phone was  _in_  the bananbrød, half showing and probably melted by the oven heat.

Even put that aside and took the kitchen gloves off to hold Isak by the waist.

“We can’t even eat it now, right?”

Even shook his head with a little chuckle and pulled him closer to nuzzle their noses together.

Isak hugged him back kissing him. He was happy to see Even being himself again, seeing him smile and laugh. Even deepened the kiss as Isak hugged his boyfriend’s neck and let him push him against the doorframe. Isak hadn’t had much time to get used to Even’s kisses before the accident, but he could feel him struggling unable to whisper sweet nothings to Isak. Sometimes Isak did it for him. Other times Even just busied himself with kissing down Isak’s neck, his hands climbing Isak’s back under his shirt. Caressing every crevice of his body, softly and sweetly, holding tight to him. Showing how much he loved him, how much he liked him. Making him feel wanted and cared. As he was doing now. Isak moaned softly closing his eyes.

“Sorry, passing by.” Eva screamed pushing Even closer to Isak to go through the door. “Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Um, sorry... We-,” Even chuckled biting Isak’s earlobe making him squeal. “We’ll go to my room.”

Eva looked at them amusedly. “Sure.”

Isak blushed and took Even’s hand guiding him to his room. Even was giggling when Isak pushed him on the bed and closed the door. When Isak turned around Even’s eyes were taking him in, his mouth turned up into a smug smile.

“ _What?_ ” Isak signed to Even. That’s something they had started to do so Even could practice and make their communication easier. Right now it was a mix of Isak speaking, Even writing and throwing stuff at him, and few signs that they were most definitely using wrong.

Even pointed to himself and then crossed his open hands over his chest moving them up and closer to his heart before pointing to Isak. “ _I love you._ ”

Isak melted. It wasn’t the first time Even said it but it kept making Isak’s knees wobble. He made the sign so slowly and so full of  _love_ . It was much  _much_  better than hearing it. Isak was sure of that. He walked towards his boyfriend kissing him again more softly but trying to show how much he loved him too.

Isak caressed Even’s cheek leaning backwards. “I love you too.”

Even’s smile was bright and warm.

Isak signed again making a circle in front of him then opening and closing his hand over his face.

Even looked confused at him, shrugging with his palms to the ceiling. “ _What?_ ”

“Fuck, Ev. Haven’t you been studying signs?” Isak chuckled pushing him lightly. “My Sunshine, that’s what I signed.”

Even smiled bashfully with a little blush on his cheeks.

“You need to catch up, have you been studying any new signs?”

His boyfriend nodded with a suspicious grin.

Isak frowned. “Oh, really? Like?”

Even took his open hand to his neck and moved it out and in as he opened it and closed twice. “ _Sex._ ”

Isak blushed staring at his boyfriend’s smug face as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Isak rolled his eyes and kissed him.

  


#  ****  
**Sunday 22/04 12:34**

 

After Eva had screamed at the both of them for having finished every egg, chocolate, snack and pasta they owned in less than three days, Even and Isak had gone shopping.

It sounded pretty easy in theory. But they both were hungry so before they even got  through half of their list the cart was already full with cookies and chips.

Even tapped his shoulder making Isak jump a little. His boyfriend smiled with two different brands of milk in his hands.

“Eh… Just pick the one you like most.” Isak shrugged moving forward as Even went back to put the extra milk in its place.

He kept going through the list with a grimace when he got to the toilet section. Eva should have come herself if she wanted pads and tampons. He had no fucking idea what to pick.

“Even do you know anything about tampons?” no answer.

Isak texted Eva so he could take what he needed and go back to cuddle and watch movies with his boyfriend.

The same boyfriend that he had lost. “Even?”

Isak walked back to the aisle they were in before. and there of course was his boyfriend helping a woman put back her stuff in her basket, looking ashamed and sorry.

He walked towards them listening to the elderly woman.

“Kids these days…” She sighed. “You go knocking people off and can't even apologize.”

Even looked down.

“That's it? Aren't you gonna say anything?”

“Why don't you shut up?” Isak told the woman making Even get up.

The old lady gasped at him, offended. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Who the fuck do you think you are to say all that stuff about him?” Isak was angry.

Even put a hand on his arm to ask him to stop, but the look in his eyes was so beaten up and sad that it only made Isak want to scream at that woman even more.

“He knocked me off, an apology is the least he could do.” The woman insisted. “He is a grown up man, he doesn't need his friend to speak for him.”

“As a matter of fact he does. He needs his  _boyfriend_ to speak for him.” Isak glared at the woman taking his hand. “What he doesn't need is an ungrateful woman who makes him feel like shit for not saying  _sorry_.”

The woman opened his mouth to reply to that but Isak cut it off.

“Let's go, Ev.” Isak said pulling his arm and guiding him towards the cart. “Who the fuck does she think she is? She is an idiot, Even. Don't listen to her.”

Even nodded softly.

Isak stopped to look at him. “You are the nicest and more caring person I know. You  _apologized_ , just not with words if she doesn't see it she is an idiot. Okay?”

His boyfriend nodded again still with an upset look in his eyes.

They went straight to the cashier, and joined the queue. Even still looking down, his hands in his pockets. Isak hated seeing him looking so beaten up. He hated that woman for making him feel like that.

The same woman joined the queue a few people behind them. Isak saw her looking at them with a frown.

“ _Are you ok?_ ” Isak signed to Even, making sure the woman would see that.

Even took a second to think before signing. “ _Useless.”_

“You are not useless!” Isak spoke too loud, and looked at the woman still looking at them. He glared at her who finally seemed to grasp why Even never said anything and looked away shamefully.

Even shrugged tiredly.

“I am gonna murder that woman.” He muttered, looking at his feet. “Why do you listen to her words more than to mine?”

His boyfriend lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah, you would rather believe her telling you you are awful than me.” Isak sighed. “I just don't know how to make you see what I see.”

Even was staring at him without really knowing what to say.

So Isak signed. “ _I love you._ ”

Even signed it back, making Isak smile. He seriously could watch Even saying  _I love you_  forever. His boyfriend smiled back taking his hands and intertwining their fingers together.

“You are absolutely perfect.” Isak assured him, starting to empty their cart.

Even ended up carrying all the bags to Isak's apartment.

“You know having a superhero for a boyfriend is pretty useful.”

Even chuckled.

“So what are your superpowers exactly?” Isak waited for Even to answer. “Oh right, your hands are busy.”

Even rolled his eyes.

“So just nod if I am right.” Isak started to count with a hand. “Super-strength, super-speed, super-healing?”

Even scrunched his nose but nodded.

“Touchy subject got it. What about bulletproof? Flying?”

Even shook his head.

“Pff, you are boring.” Isak joked smiling. “Laser vision?”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes shaking his head again.

“Do you even have more powers?” Isak asked and Even nodded amusedly. “Which then, huh?”

Even pointed at his ear lifting the three bags in the hand as if they were empty, when the truth was that he was carrying the drink bottles in that one.

“Hearing? Super-hearing? You have heightened senses?” Even nodded proudly. “Did you use them to snoop on my conversations at the coffee shop?”

The boy blushed and nodded sheepishly.

“That makes so much sense…” Isak laughed. “Also now I know why you weren't mad at me dropping a bowling ball on your foot.”

Even laughed again nodding.

“I don't have to feel bad about that anymore.” He smiled back.

  
  


#  ****  
**Sunday 22/04 22:20**

 

“I don’t get why we can’t play pictionary…” Magnus pouted.

Mutta sighed patiently while the rest of Even’s and Isak’s friends groaned loudly. “We told you, playing that with Even and Mikael is not fun. They always win.”

Both boys nodded, smirking smugly.

Isak rolled his eyes at them.

“Why don't we watch a movie?” Mikael suggested instead.

Another collective groan filled the room.

Elias pushed Mikael softly. “Man, we love you and we love Even even more. But one week of underground hipster movies is enough for a lifetime.”

“Yeah dude. No more movies.” Mahdi agreed.

Isak watched their friends go back and forth about their afternoon plans. He didn't care really, he was cozied up to Even's side, an arm around his waist while Even pulled him close by his shoulders.

Even looked down at him rolling his eyes and signing “ _dumb_ ” to Isak.

Isak chuckled.

His boyfriend was right. Their friends were loud dumb people but they were also amazing. They had been an incredible support for Even. While Even had been down and not getting out of bed the past week, they had been taking turns to be with them. With  _both of them_  not just Even. They had made sure Isak was doing fine too and taking over when he had to work or just needed a rest.

Because even though Isak wouldn’t do it any differently, it hadn’t been an easy week. It had been hard and ugly at some points. Isak had cried and shouted frustrated. Not at Even though, never at him. But all of that didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter because Even was doing good again, he was cheerful and happy. And Even was still by his side.

“Fuck, sorry Even, I forgot.” Magnus apologized making Isak frown in confusion. “No sing it… what about charades?”

“Oh yes!” Adam pipped in excited. “It’s gonna be so much fun.”

“Yes, let’s pair up!” Magnus agreed.

“Even!” Mutta and Isak said at the same time as Even pointed at Isak.

“Traitor…” Mutta muttered.

“Mutta!” Mikael called.

“Elias!” Mahdi said at the same time high fiving him.

“Wait, am I left with Magnus?” Adam complained. “No offense, bro.”

Magnus pouted. “C’mon I am not  _that_  bad.”

“Last time I made a scissors gesture with my hand and you said  _sex_.” Mahdi pointed out making them laugh.

They prepared some words writing them down on pieces of paper to pick at random, using just objects and animals that were fast enough for Even to write. The first team was Mikael and Mutta, Mikael gesturing and Mutta guessing. Mikael jumped around the room with his hands over his head looking like a rabbit. Even’s chuckle warmed Isak’s heart. They managed to get five words within a minute. The following couple was Elias and Mahdi who got four after Mahdi got stuck trying to do a duck. Next Isak was up gesturing and Even used a small whiteboard to guess. They got seven before their friends started complaining.

“You are cheating, you two know sign language, that’s not fair.” Mikael shook his head. “You cannot go together.”

“Ok, then I am with Even.” Mutta smiled.

“Hey, no way. You know sign language too!” Isak complained.

“But they didn’t know.”

After some complaining for every part specially Adam who didn’t manage to get his partner changed, the groups ended up being Mikael and Even, Elias and Isak, and Mahdi and Mutta. It was Adam’s turn to mimic. Everyone looked expectantly at magnus.

The first one was easy enough, car. Not even Magnus got that wrong. The next one though, was ball.  _Basketball_. And adam was bouncing the ball and throwing it very clearly.

“Spanking!” Magnus screamed.

Adam glared at him and tried again.

“Hard sex? Sadomasochism?”

“Fucking Hell, Magnus!” Adam shouted making everyone else burst out laughing.

“What, it’s you! You were spanking an ass.”

Everyone was tearing up in laughter at how offended Magnus actually looked.

“Okay, another one.” Adam took a deep breath.

Adam closed his hand into a fist and took it to his mouth as a microphone.

“ORAL SEX.” Even chuckled with tears in his eyes.

“I am done.” Adam walked towards the door and left with a loud bang of the door.

They kept laughing for a little longer before Mikael got up.

“SHIT! Adam wait!! You were driving me back! There are no more trams!” He ran after him, followed by the increasing laughters of their friends.

It didn’t take too long for the rest to start leaving too. Leaving only Isak, Mutta and Even in the apartment. Isak stayed the night, since Even had started feeling better they had been dividing their time in each apartment but mostly spending the night together.

 

#  ****  
**Monday 23/04 20:34**

 

They were laying on Isak’s bed staring at the ceiling. Naked. Isak still working on evening out his breath while playing with Even’s hair. Isak was so tired from working that day but also so warm and  _relaxed_  now that he was drifting off to sleep.

Even nudged him in his ribs.

Isak groaned opening his eyes to stare at the bright screen of Even’s phone. “ _Weren't you heating water for the pasta?_ ”

“Shit!” Isak got up immediately darting towards the kitchen with enough mind to pick up his sweatpants on the way.

Eva was gonna kill him for burning the kitchen already, he didn’t need her to get mad at seeing him naked. Again.

He ran towards the kitchen, almost losing his balance, making a turn.

The kitchen was fine. No flames, no smoke, no burnt cooking pot.

Isak sighed relieved, his pants still in his hand. He put them on before checking the stove. It was off… Luckily he had forgotten to turn it on. Isak turned it on this time at the same time he felt Even’s arms sneak around his waist and his head rest  on Isak’s shoulder. Isak pressed his back against his boyfriend’s chest, smiling.

“No big deal, apparently I forgot to heat it up too.” Isak smiled feeling Even’s chuckles shake his body.

He couldn’t remember a time he had been this happy. His heart was so full that it felt like it was going to break free from his chest. Isak turned around to face Even, meeting those blue eyes that he was so used to getting lost in. They just stared at each other for a while before Isak finally remembered what he was going to do and kissed him.

It started chaste, just a peck.

Then a kiss.

And before Isak could even realize it was all tongue and teeth.

Even’s hands were on his face, caressing his jaw with care and love. Isak’s were tangled In Even’s hair pulling him closer as if that was even possible, Isak already trapped between the kitchen counter and Even’s body.

Finally Even decided that it wasn’t enough. He let go of Isak’s hand causing him to groan in complain. Even kissed him without stopping the smile on his face, and turned off the stove before picking up Isak as he weighed nothing at all.

It wasn’t until Isak was dropped off on his bed once more with Even leaning down on top of him that Isak asked something that had been on his mind for a while.

“Do you miss it?”

Even furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Being the Yeti, do you miss it?” Isak repeated. He didn’t want to press the subject, but after all day working… It was the only thing in his head. Or at least the  _main_  thing in his head.

Even rolled over onto his back, grabbing his phone and typing a quick: “ _Sometimes_ .” He typed again before Isak could say anything. “ _I was useful as the Yeti… now I am useless_.”

“You are not.” Isak propped himself up on his arm to be able to watch and read Even’s expression. “You are amazing as you are, Even. You don’t have to save people to be useful.”

Even just stared at him, his eyes shining.

“You don’t have to be superman, you know? It’s not your duty to save the world.” Isak looked into those beautiful eyes filled with more sadness than they should ever know. “If you want to be the Yeti again I will support you, but you  _don’t have to_  save the world to be useful. Ok?”

Even nodded typing once more. “ _If I never go back to being the Yeti… will you still love me?_ ”

“Even.” Isak said locking his gaze so he could see he was being honest. “I  _loved_ you before knowing you were the Yeti. That’s just part of who you are, and that’s just one little reason of why I love you.” Isak put a hand on Even’s face, caressing his cheek. “I love so much more about you, and so many things. I could list them but you have to be prepared, that i could go all day.”

Even smiled shyly.

“So I don’t give a shit about you being the Yeti or not.” Isak assured him. “I will love you anyway, whatever you decided to do. And I will remind you that I love you everyday for the rest of our lives. Because, in case you didn’t know  _Even Bech_ _Næsheim,_  you are the man of my live. And I  _love you._ ” He finished signing it at the same time he said it.

Even’s eyes were full of tears that fell free down his cheek as he nodded and mouthed “ _I love you too.”_

 

#  ****  
**Tuesday 24/04 13:00**

 

Eva insisted that they had to have lunch together that day. Even was coming too and he had suggested instead of just having lunch at their apartment, they should have a picnic outside. When Isak arrived Eva, Vilde and Even were already there with a basket of food sitting on a bench in the park.

“Isak!” Eva called him smiling and waving.

“Hey!”

Even smiled at him, moving a bit to leave him space on the bench to sit beside him.

Isak sat on the back of the bench kissing Even on the cheek.  “So what’s for lunch?”

“Kebabs…” Vilde sighed disappointed.

Even chuckled and pouted apologetically.

Eva began explaining to Isak what was going on before Isak could even ask. “Vilde had made a special lunch for today, but we had to head out first and we were meeting Even here.” She shook her head. “And Even managed to lock himself out without grabbing the food first.”

“You should give him some keys.” Vilde frowned. “He is there practically everyday.”

“It would be useless… He has lost more keys than humanly possible.” Isak joked.

Even nudged him on his side with a feigned pout.

“Well, let’s just eat already. I am starving.” Eva complained passing down everyone’s orders.

They chatted a bit while they ate, Eva telling them how amazing it was that Vilde had being hired to design the dresses for this fancy ballet Eva was auditioning for. Even told them, that he had talked with his old boss and he was fine with Even going back to work, so he was going to try again next week.

Isak furrowed his brow. “You can hit me if I am being an asshole, but how are you going to do that?” He asked still holding Even’s phone after reading out loud what he had written.

Even put down his kebab and drew a square in the air under the other three’s careful watch.

“A sign?” Isak was first to guess.

Even nodded, starting to eat again.

“And what would it say?” Vilde asked him.

Even grabbed his phone again and looked through his images until he found one. It was a little cartoon sketch of Even saying hi and a speech balloon saying: “ _Hi, I can’t speak but I will take your order_!”

“That's good.” Isak passed the phone down to his friends.

Even smiled happily.

“I am so proud of you, baby.” Isak squeezing Even’s knee.

“You two are disgusting.” Eva joked with a sweet smile. “Speaking of which… There's something I-we wanted to tell you.”

“You–?” Even hit him before he could stick his foot in his mouth, shutting him up.

“Yeah, Vilde and me…” Eva started nervously. “We are together. Vilde is my girlfriend.”

Vilde smiled proudly.

“Oh!” Isak said lost for words.

Even chuckled looking at Isak with raised eyebrows.

“Wait, why are you not surprised? Did  _you_  know?” Isak reproached his boyfriend.

Even shrugged.

“We haven't really been subtle…” Eva commented.

“I guess you only had eyes for Even.” Vilde just smiled shyly.

“Sorry…” Isak looked down ashamed of having been so self-absorbed he hadn't noticed his friend falling in love again.

Knowing it, it made sense. Vilde had been at their apartment as much as Even, and Eva always looked happier around her.

Even nudged him once more, tilting his head towards his friends.

“That's amazing. Really! I am so so happy for both of you.” He smiled.

“We can go on double dates now.” Vilde piped in excitedly.

His boyfriend nodded enthusiastically too.

Isak grinned staring at his best friend with a look full of support that Eva understood, smiling in relief.

Eva hadn't been nervous about telling them they were together. She had been nervous about Isak taking this as Eva betraying Jonas’s love. He  _knew_  it wouldn't be the case.

“Jonas would be happy too.” Isak said because he felt Eva needed to hear it.

Even squeezed his hand tightly.

Isak looked at him with a knot in his throat but a big smile. He missed Jonas, but he was so grateful for Even being by his side. For understanding how he felt.

“Thank you.” Eva said simply.

 

#  ****  
**Wednesday 25/04 08:06**

 

Isak stared at his computer screen in utter shock.

He had him.

He had the guy behind everything. The guy who attacked the hospitals, raided the labs, destroyed half the city. The guy behind the masked group. The guy who ruined his life. The guy who hurt Even.

The guy who killed Jonas.

He had him.

He had him and he couldn't do anything about it.

Isak had found some evidence linking the attacks to him. He had the means and the reason, it beneficed him, his company and his family. And he could prove his brother's involvement.

But it was useless.

The guy behind everything was so rich and powerful that he could kill live on TV and get away with it. No one would believe him. No one would care.

It was so unfair… he finally had someone to blame, to make him pay for everything…

And he couldn't do anything.

  
  


#  ****  
**Wednesday 25/04 12:54**

 

Isak had called Sana immediately. He needed her advice. If it had been in Isak's hands they would have already met up to talk about it, but Sana couldn't and he  _couldn't_  say anything about why it was so important.

He waited for Sana to arrive in front of the coffee shop, their drinks in his hand. Isak didn't want anyone eavesdropping. Specially not Even.

“Why are you so anxious?” Sana startled him. “Chill.”

“Let's go for a walk.” Isak said starting to walk under Sana’s furrowed look.

She kept quiet for a couple of minutes before she decided it was time to get this over with. “What’s up, best bud?”

Isak smiled at her, relaxing a little bit. “What would you say if I told you I found out who killed Jonas?”

“It was an accident, wasn't it?” Sana’s frown deepened.

“Not really, it was caused by the masked people.” Isak told him. “I don't have enough evidence to link that one event for court but I am sure.”

“Ok.” Sana thought for a second. “But you know who the masked people are?”

“I know who is behind them.” Isak answered.

Sana hummed. “Can you prove it?”

“Yes.”

“Then why are you telling me this instead of the police?” Sana asked rolling her eyes.

“It's Nikolai Magnusson.”

“Fuck.” Sana whispered. “You can't tell the police… all evidence would disappear. They would make  _you_  disappear. Who else knows?”

“Nobody.” Isak assured her.

“Not even Even?”

Isak shook his head. “Especially not him.” Isak sighed handing her a pen-drive. “I copied everything in there just in case. But I really have no idea what to do…”

Isak sat down his head against a wall, Sana stopped in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I am so fucking frustrated… I want him to  _pay_ …” He could feel tears growing in his eyes. “But I am also so scared… if anyone finds out I know… they will make sure to shut me up. They might even hurt  _Even._ ”

“I know.” Sana sighed sitting at his side, thinking. “The only one who could actually do something… is the Yeti.”

Isak stared shockingly at her.

“What? It’s the truth… if he hadn't disappeared and we could contact him…” Sana shrugged. “He works outside the law, you could show him this.” She raised the pen-drive. “And he could go after him and stop him, he wouldn't need to work with the police of with 'enough evidences for the tribunal’. He could just  _stop_  him.”

“So… I should tell the Yeti?” Isak asked.

“If you could…”

“What if he gets hurt?”

“He knows the risks of his job… and I am pretty sure he is old enough to make his own decisions.” Sana said with a frown. “Do you know  _him_?”

“Kind of…” Isak smiled. “Thanks best bud.”

  


#  ****  
**Wednesday 25/04 21:21**

 

Isak was dreading to get home. He knew Even would want to get rid of Nikolai if he told him. If it wasn't for himself it would be for Isak, or everyone who had gotten hurt because of him. And that's what Isak feared most of all.

He couldn't deal with Even getting hurt again. Yes, he had told him he would support him whatever he decided. And he would. But it didn't mean his heart hurt at the thought of Even fighting evil forces. Isak could deal with –or so he hoped– if it was  _Even’s_ decision.

But pushing him was different.

Giving Even a reason to go back, to force him to save the world… it was too much responsibility. He felt guilty and he could only think of it ending in pain. Besides what did it matter to stop Nikolai if it costed Even’s live?

Not telling him was worse.

This was eating him up inside. The hate and anger towards that man…. All he wanted to do was to hide in Even's arms and cry. To let it all pour out, and hear how everything would turn out alright. Hear that they would fix it. Together.

An even worse feeling was the little voice inside his head that told him he didn't trust Even. Because Sana was right. Even was old and smart enough to make his own decisions, and if he wanted to go after Nikolai, Isak shouldn't stop him. He couldn't control Even’s decisions, Even’s fights, Even’s  _life._  It wasn't fair.

So he had to tell him…

Isak opened his apartment door and was engulfed in a tight warm hug. He circled Even's waist and hid his head In his boyfriend's neck. Breathing him in and relaxing immediately if only for a little bit.

“I know.” Isak whispered with a broken voice. He sounded as if he was crying but he wasn't aware of it. “I know who did everything.”

Even tightened his hug and caressed his back up and down encouragely.

“It was Nikolai Magnusson. He is the one behind…” Isak couldn't finish the sentence.

Even squeezed him impossibly tight, making sure Isak felt all his love. And he did, he felt the love, the warmth, the rage… and safe.

Isak felt safe in Even’s arms. Protected.

His boyfriend moved him so Isak would look at him, staring into his eyes.

“I don't know what to do, Ev.” Isak said sniffing, still looking into Even’s calm blue eyes.

“ _Stop him_.” Even signed.

Isak shook his head. “What if he hurts  _you_?”

He shrugged.

“I am serious Even. I could not deal with that. I can't see you hurt again.” Isak was fully crying. “I don't care if you are the Yeti or not, he is too much.”

Even hugged him again, holding him tight.

“You can't fight him…” Isak whispered.

They stood there silently for a long time, Isak letting Even hold and comfort him until he could think clearly again.

“How did you know?” Isak asked Even looking up.

Even furrowed his brow.

“How did you know I needed a hug?”

His boyfriend smiled. “ _I heard your heart._ ”

“Stop using your powers on me.” Isak chuckled. “Thank you.”

Isak felt Even nod and kiss  the top of his head as he went back to resting against Even’s chest.

“Are you gonna go after him?”

Even nodded again.

Isak sighed. “Then we’ll plan together.”

His boyfriend smiled at him with an eager look.

“We start tomorrow.”

  
  


#  ****  
**Thursday 26/04 19:40**

 

They went to Even's apartment to come with a plan for the  _“attack”_. Neither Isak or Even wanted to involve any of their friends in it, it was dangerous enough as it was. They only agreed with Mutta helping out because he already knew about Even and the Yeti, plus he needed a new pair of goggles.

Even had an empty table ready when Isak arrived with the laptop and the rest of the blueprints he had managed to  _sneak out_  from work. He had made sure he hadn't been seen or left any sort of clue leading up to him. Which had been quite hard honestly, but he had managed.

Isak spread the blueprint of Nikolai's office and looked into his laptop to see all the information about security and Nikolai's meetings. They wanted to corner him alone, to avoid a big confrontation and reduce damage to a minimum.

They were fucked.

The building was highly guarded and if there wasn't a guard, there was  _always_ a camera.

“Maybe I could try to get an interview with him or ask for a meeting?” Isak suggested.

Even shook his head energetically.

“Yeah, probably not my brightest idea…”

Even laughed making Isak smile.

If they managed to get inside and find Nikolai then what? They couldn't exactly throw him into jail…

“We have to kill him, right?” Isak’s question was barely a whisper but he knew Even would hear even from across the room.

A glass crushing noise was all answer he got from Even. Isak looked up from the papers spread on the table to find his boyfriend holding a smashed glass in his hand, blood dripping to the floor and a look of utter shock in his face.

“Holy Shit, Even. Are you ok?” Isak rushed to his side, taking Even’s hand and assessing the damage. “Does it hurt?”

Even shook his head as Isak pulled him out towards the kitchen.

Isak made sure to pull all the glasses out of his boyfriend’s hand, and washed it carefully under the tap. Even just looked at Isak lost in thought, and by the time Isak was done, the cuts were barely there.

Isak caressed the hand in amazement before staring back at his boyfriend eyes. “What’s wrong.”

Even sighed laying back on the counter. “ _I won’t kill him. I do not kill._ ”

He was right, the Yeti had never hurt one of the criminals he arrested, not  _unecessarly_ . Everytime he had picked one up they were tied up but relatively harmless. A black eye or a broken arm here and there… And he  _knew_ Even. Isak should have known better. Even wouldn’t harm a fly, it didn’t matter how evil and annoying the fly was… He wouldn’t harm it. Even just did the hard work, Even trapped the bad guys the police couldn’t get a hold of them and the justice system did the rest.

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have suggested it… It’s stupid. Just forget it.” Isak hurried to fix it.

Even nodded still a bit far away.

He was right, Even couldn’t kill Nikolai… but justice wouldn’t help in this case either. Isak made up his mind right then, this time he would have to do it himself. This time  _he_  will protect  _Even_. And this time he will save all the people he loves. It was simple really.

He would have to kill Nikolai himself.

“HELLO LOVERBOYS!!” Mutta screamed as he walked through the door. “I brought some stuff for tomorrow.”

Even’s mouth turned into small smile as he took Isak’s hand and walked back to the living room where his flatmate waited for them.

“I got you new goggles and a new Yeti bandana,” He threw it to Even’s face but he caught it effortlessly with one hand while rolling his eyes. “And…” Isak turned to Mutta right in time so the cloth he had thrown, hit him straight in his face. The other two boys laughed. “That’s for you Isak, and I have another pair of goggles matching it.”

Even signed. “ _What for?_ ”

Isak looked at the bandana with a frown. It was purple with some sort of scales pattern and a little girl in a monster costume in the middle. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a matching bandana to the Yeti one, it’s Boo!”

Isak stared blankly at Mutta.

“Have you not seen Monster Inc? What kind of cultureless boyfriend did you get Even. I am disappointed…”

Even shrugged. “ _He doesn’t need it._ ”

“Why not? I don’t want to be recognized either.” Isak complained.

“ _You are not coming._ ”

“What? Of course I am going.” Isak shook his head. “We are doing this together.”

“ _No._ ” Even sat down turning his back to Mutta and looking at what he had on the table.

“What the fuck, Even?”

“I… will be in my room… if you need me.” Mutta said even though the other two boys didn’t pay him any attention.

“Even, for fucks sake.  _Why_?” Isak begged moving the papers away. “Stop ignoring me.”

Even sighed and signed to him. “ _You will get hurt. It’s too risky._ ”

“And what about you?” He retorted. “You can get hurt too. It is not like you are immortal, Ev.”

“ _I will be fine._ ” Even shrugged.

Isak sat down beside his boyfriend with a sigh. “We said we’ll do this together. I  _have to_  go, Ev. I  _will_ go.” He didn’t want to argue with Even, he was right, Isak wasn’t superhuman like Even but he could help. He had to kill Nikolai anyway. “I can go with you, or by myself.”

His boyfriend groaned with a frown as he wrote on a piece of paper. “ _Can you even fight, Isak? This is not a fucking game._ ”

“I know.” Isak promised. “And I cannot fight, but he  _killed_ Jonas. I want to help. I want to be there.”

Even got up pulling Isak with him.  _“You are an idiot._ ” He signed before moving to a slightly more spacious area and signing again. “ _If you are in trouble. Run.”_

Isak nodded and let Even guide his body into a position, he kicked his feet moving them to  a diagonal and pushed his shoulders down slightly. Then he placed his arms in front of his face closing his fists.

“ _This is how you punch_ .” He showed him. “ _Ankle, waist, shoulder, fist._ ”

“Okay.” Isak tried.

Even nodded with a little smile creeping in and walked to his side placing his hand on his waist and shoulder and showing him the movement. “ _Good. But run first._ ”

Isak nodded and kissed him.

“ _And do not do that.”_

They both laughed.

 

#  ****  
**Friday 27/04 13:12**

 

Isak was still thinking about their plan, he had even taken his day off so he could polish it. If there even was anything to polish. Because there was no plan to begin with. After the little training session had ended up in another kind of physical activity, Even and him had fallen asleep and they didn’t wake up until Even’s alarm rang.

So they had no plan and Isak was stressing about it.

They couldn't just show up and hope for the best… he took the paper he had been scribbling on and threw it against the opposite wall. It was definitely not his day because he knocked over a lamp that fell from his bedside table and smashed onto the floor.

“Shit.”

He didn't have more time to complain before someone was ringing his doorbell.

Isak groaned and went to open the door, careful not to step on the broken glass with his barefoot.

Vilde was waiting outside.

“Hey Vilde, Eva's not here yet.” Isak stood aside to let her in. “But come on in.”

“I know, I came to talk to you.” Vilde said with a sweet smile.

“With me?” Isak followed her to the living room. “What did I do?”

Vilde smiled sheepishly for one second before looking him in the eye. “Are you truly ok with Eva and me being together?”

“What?” Isak was caught by surprise and stared at her blinking dumbly. “Of course I am! I want Eva to be happy and you make her happy.”

“Really? Because it feels like you are not so sure about it.” Vilde crossed her arms. “And it would be very hypocritical of you to be against two girls loving each other…”

“WHAT? It is not that, Vilde! What the fuck?”

“Then why aren't you  _happy_  about it?” She pursed her lips.

“Because what will happen when you find your own soulmate, Vilde?” Isak sighed. “She has already lost hers, I don't want her to get hurt like that again”

“Oh…” Vilde whispered and then smiled brightly at him. “Don't worry, I already found mine.”

“You know your soulmate?” Isak furrowed confused.

Vilde hummed affirmatively. “I have known since… forever.” Her smile was sweet and growing bigger as she pulled up her sleeve showing him the letters written on her wrist.  _You are still the most beautiful girl in the room._  “Eva is the only person who calls me beautiful like this. She has never said them like this exactly but very similar.”

Isak nodded more confused by the second. “Eva is your soulmate?”

“Yes. I am sure of it.” Vilde was grinning so big now that Isak couldn't help but smile too.

“But… what about Jonas?”

“I might not be  _her_  soulmate, but she is mine.” Vilde shrugged. “And I love her and want to be with her for the rest of our lives, I don't care how.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Isak smiled thinking of how he couldn't imagine a day in his life without Even.

“I am glad we talked.” Vilde hugged him getting up. “But I gotta go now.”

“Vilde,” He followed her to the door. “I think you are her soulmate too… She looks at you how I look at Even.”

“Really?” Vilde asked cheerfully.

“Yeah, technically nothing says someone cannot have two soulmates right?” Isak shrugged.

Vilde hugged him tightly again. “You are a great guy, Isak.” She smiled. “Now I gotta go to that fucking Nikolai's photoshoot.”

Isak froze. “Nikolai?”

Vilde hummed. “That rich asshole wants to do a photoshoot on the roof of his building for some commercial, and they are using my designs so I gotta be there…” She rolled her eyes like she would rather do anything else.

“That's great,” Isak smiled. “will Nikolai be there too?”

“Yes, he wants to appear in the photos with the pretty models he hired.” Vilde's tone was one of disgust.

He stared lost in thought as she finally said goodbye and left.

If there was a lot of people coming in and out because of the photoshoot it would be easy to sneak in. Isak smiled running back to his room to get the details done.

They finally had a plan.

  


#  ****  
**Friday 27/04 18:33**

 

Even and Isak managed to get in by faking to be helping out to get the photoshoot material. They had waited until half past six after calling Eva to check the time the photoshoot ended. Neither of them were wearing their masks yet, just blending in with the workers to reach the rooftop.

Instead of going straight to the door Isak took a right turn to take a corridor he knew had no cameras. Even kissed him softly before taking of his sweater --Isak insisted they couldn’t wear the exact same clothes-- and putting on the mask and goggles. He helped Isak tie it in place before switching to  _the Yeti_  and moving decisively to the roof.

When they got there only Nikolai and a bodyguard were in sight, Nikolai had his back to them, talking angrily on the phone as he smoked. The bodyguard noticed them immediately though, pulling a gun out and aiming at them.

Even launched forward getting rid of the gun before the guy could shoot.

“Mr. Magnusson hide!” The bodyguard screamed as he struggled under Even’s control. “Somebody help!”

Nikolai looked startled as Isak turned around to lock the door with one of the cables they had used for the photoshoot. They were quite thick so Isak hoped that lasted long enough. He ran to the only other entrance to block it too.

Meanwhile Even managed to subdue and knock out the bodyguard.

Nikolai didn’t stay still, instead he ran getting the gun his bodyguard had lost and shooting at Even who dodged it gracefully. Isak held his breath as he saw Nikolai shooting and missing his boyfriend until he wasted all the bullets the gun had. Even had hid behind a low wall, crouching until Nikolai threw the gun.

Even jumped towards Nikolai, crossing the space between them on a second.

Isak felt a thump on his back. Someone was pushing the door from the otherside, trying to get it open. He pressed back putting all his weight on it and looking for something that could help, even though the cable was still holding on.

He felt an arm pulling him backwards and choke him from behind.

“Shit.” Isak struggled trying to move as his attacker held his head with one arm and made pressure with the arm around his neck.

Isak couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t see through the tears clouding his eyes.

He couldn’t get air to his lungs,  _they burnt_.

He was trying to break free, but he  _couldn’t breathe._

He felt helpless.

He was helpless.

He felt the strength leaving him…

Black spots blinding him until he couldn’t see..

And then he could breath.

Isak gasped for air taking his hand to his neck. He took a big breath filling his lungs.

He coughed looking around completely disoriented.

There was a heavy weight on top of him keeping him from getting up. He tried to crawl back uselessly. Even’s hands pulled him out under the two other bodies.

“ _Are you ok?_ ” Even signed, his shoulders tense and his movements shaking.

“I am fine.” He answered with a hoarse voice coughing again.

Nikolai had gotten up and was holding one of the photographers lights, a big one, behind Even. He swung it pretending to hit Even as he was making sure Isak was fine. Isak didn’t think twice.

He threw himself against Nikolai, both of them struggling backwards and falling to the ground. The lamp crushed loudly hitting both of them as they kept wrestling between broken glass.

Isak heard another loud noise at the same time, followed by a couple of bags and shootings. The doors had been opened.  _Shit_. Nikolai punched him In the face, Isak was trapped under his weight, a hand on his shoulder keeping him pinned down. Isak rolled his hips trying to get the weight of Nikolai off, until somehow he managed to get his knee in Nikolai’s stomach and threw him over his head. Isak rolled to the side getting up as fast as he could.

Adrenaline was flowing through his veins. Nikolai was close to the edge. So  _so_ close. It was his moment.

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away, Isak turned around expecting to see a guard about to kill him.

Even.

It was Even shaking his head.

“ _We do not kill_.” Even signed.

“It’s the only way!” Isak insisted. “Is now or never!”

Another loud bang brought their attention back to the fight. The other door had also been open, this time black masked guys flooding in.

“ _Don’t kill him._ ” Even signed one last time. “ _We are better._ ”

“We are better than them…” Iask finished the sentence once Even was already fighting the masked guys. “Shit…”

Isak turned around to control Nikolai, he was face with him far too close. He felt a loud pain in his stomach. Nikolai smiled and stabbed him once more as Isak groaned in pain and pushed him making him stumble backwards grabbing Isak to keep his balance.

It was useless.

Nikolai dragged Isak with him, making them both fall over the edge.

Isak closed his eyes bracing himself for the worst.

But it never came.

He never fell.

Isak felt a painful pull on his ankle, a cable had gotten tied around it and was holding him.

Holding them.

Nikolai still grabbing his arms.

Isak grunted.  _We do not kill_. It would be so easy now… no one could say it was his fault.

But it didn’t feel right. He understood why Even insisted now.

He didn’t have the time to make up his mind and hold on tighter to Nikolai before he felt the cable loosen up slightly and make them fall a bit more. The movement caught both of them unaware and caused Nikolai to lose the weak grip he had on Isak.

Nikolai fell and Isak closed his eyes and screamed.

The next thing he was aware of was the feeling of Even’s arms around him holding him tight and pulling him up as the sirens came closer.

Isak looked at Even his vision dancing and unfocused. He could see Even waving his arms but he couldn't make sense of it. Even moved his hands harsher and faster but still nothing, maybe if he stopped spinning for a second it would be easier.

Even seemed to lose his patience and grabbed his shoulders, mouthing something, but he was too close, too blurry… He pulled his arm urging him to move.

He heard someone scream.

His boyfriend turned around so fast that it made Isak even dizzier. It was then that it had been him the one who screamed. Finally realizing the pain in his ankle. Even grabbed him carrying him on his back.

Isak was aware of sirens in the distance, of them running and jumping one place to another.

Even stopped in an alley and took off their goggles and used the cloths hiding their faces to tend to Isak’s injuries.

The pain was so bad that Isak wasn’t even feeling it anymore.

He was feeling so so  _so_  tired…

He couldn’t even focus on Even’s pleading eyes or touch.

He just saw blue.

And black.

Blue again.

And black once more.

Just black.

****

#    
**Friday 27/04 21:21**

 

Isak’s head was pounding but it wasn’t even the worst of it.  _All_  his body hurt. Every single part of it.

“He needs a hospital, Even!” A girl’s voice sounded nearby.

Isak groaned as it mad his heart hurt more.

“We can make up a story! He needs a real doctor and painkillers, and antibiotics…” The girl insisted making him see bright colours every word she spoke.

“Shut up.” Isak said without opening his eyes.

“Isak?” The voice asked again.

“Just shut up, Sana…” Isak said. “It hur-”

He didn’t have time to finish the sentence because a warm body wrapped around him. He could feel something wet and cold on his chest, and the hair tickling his chin. It hurt. But it was Even, so he didn’t care.

Isak dared to open his eyes. The light blinded him but once his eyes got used to it he was faced with Even’s reddened face.

“Hi.” Isak smiled.

Even chuckled and cried at the same time, kissing him carefully.

Sana looked at him with a serious look. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“You need to go to the hospital.” She repeated with a stern look.

“I can’t…” Isak tried to shake his head feeling dizzy doing so.

“I know. I know you can’t say that your boyfriend is the Yeti and you killed Nikolai.” Sana sounded desperate. “But you were stabbed, Isak! There’s so much I can do here!”

“You know?”

“Are you listening to me?” Sana rolled her eyes. “Even confirmed my suspicions. But now hospital.”

Even showed him his phone. “ _We can say you got jumped on?”_

“As long as you are there…” Isak gave in the second he saw his boyfriends worry painted all over his face.

“ _Always._ ” Even signed. “ _I love you._ ”

“I love you.” Isak answered smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to shout at me if I need to review my definition of _happy ending_.


	7. WEEK 3285

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't really need to read this. I consider it a happy ending but apparently it is not... I just wanted to completely close this. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?

****

#    
**28/04/2081 - 18:42**

 

Just like that one time so long ago, Isak was holding Even's hand as he slept in his hospital bed. The heart controller beeping filling the room.  
  
This time Isak's heart wasn't holding on for Even to wake up. He knew Even would wake up. And he _knew_ it would be the last time. Isak wasn't sure _why_ he knew but he did.  
  
He wasn't sad. No, not this time.  
  
They had lived for so long together, enjoying everyday of their lives. It has had it’s ups and downs of course. They had many disagreements but right now, Isak couldn't remember a single one. He could only remember every single happy moment they lived together. From the day he saw his blue eyes when Even woke up on that bed, to their wedding, and to this precise moment.  
  
Isak sighed waiting for Even to open his eyes. He knew what he had to do now, and it wasn't easy but it was the best for Even.  
  
It was time to say goodbye and to let go.  
  
Even didn't wake immediately, he slept for another hour. But when he did, he met Isak with his Sunshine smile, and after all this time it still made Isak melt.  
  
"Hi." Isak spoke. "How are you feeling?"  
  
" _Have been better_ " Even signed with shaky hands.  
  
Isak smiled. "I know. You know how I keep telling you not to dare die before me?"  
  
Even nodded.  
  
"I... You don't have to keep fighting, Even." Isak's voice broke. "You don't have to keep suffering for me. I will be fine." He felt the tears burn in his eyes. "I love you, so much and I hate seeing how much you are hurting."  
  
"I love you too" Even signed back. " _I want to be with you, as I promised_."  
  
"You have already done more than that Even." Isak shook his head. "You have always hold the world in your hands, you can let it go now." Isak squeezed his husband's hand. "I will see you in no time, you'll see."  
  
Even nodded tiredly, his eyes closing.  
  
"I love you, and I want to thank you for so many things. You made me the happiest man on Earth." Isak could feel tears falling down but he needed to say it. It was now or never.  
  
" _You too made me the happiest man on earth_ "  
  
Isak smiled and nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for one more thing, because I believe you didn't realize how many times you actually did it. But..."  
  
Even made a gesture to interrupt him. But Isak cut him off.  
  
"Wait, thank you for saving me." Isak finished with an encouraging smile.  
  
" _I love you so much_." Even signed with tears in his eyes.  
  
" _I love you too_." Isak signed too.  
  
Isak didn't say anything else, just kissed Even one last time, before the machine watching his heart, started beeping uncontrollably and then Even was gone.  
  
Tears were falling free, and he was sobbing, their daughter hugging him tightly as she cried too. But he wasn't sad. Isak was crying because he would miss him for as long as he had left to live too, but he knew this wouldn't be the end of them. It _couldn't_ be. They would meet again.  
  
In another life.  
  
Another universe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just your average ordinary everyday Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804562) by [skater110599](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skater110599/pseuds/skater110599)




End file.
